


Let Me Love You

by kristhaswaggerdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn, Sex in a Car, Smut, Water Sex, u better be old enough to read all this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristhaswaggerdaddy/pseuds/kristhaswaggerdaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of filthy smut oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting It On

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Getting It On - sex toys involved  
> 2\. Partition (Glamorous) - Car smut  
> 3\. Butter Cookies - fluff with a tiny hint of kissing   
> 4\. In Which Kyungsoo Gets Drunk For the First Time - self explanatory  
> 5\. Getting Freaky in the Water - sex in a pool and unrealistic lube  
> 6\. Here & Now - ABO!au, heat cycles, u know the drill

** Have to touch myself to pretend you’re there… **

Kyungsoo stood in the sex toy store somewhat awkwardly, having a difficult time with choosing from a wide selection of vibrators. He had never seen so many vibrators in his life, and it unnerved him a bit, but he bit his lip with determination, touching a few strange looking toys and checking the prices every so often.

Kyungsoo felt guilty for coming into a sex toy store, but his boyfriend, Jongin, was finally coming home tonight after a two month long business trip. If anything, it was reason enough to celebrate and for that, he wanted to make Jongin feel extra special tonight.

“Hello, can I help you?” a man said behind Kyungsoo. He whirled around in fright, half expecting to see his parents here. Instead, a man stood in front of him, six foot with a great build and multiple piercings. “Um, no thanks,” Kyungsoo said nervously, backing away. The man was the most intimidating shop owner he’d ever seen, and damn if he was about to reveal that he was going to buy a vibrator for his boyfriend.

“No, no, I’m sorry if I scared you, you just looked a little conflicted so I thought I’d help…” he said, holding his hands up.

“Tao, what’s wrong? Did you scare off another customer?” someone said from the back of the shop.

“I don’t know why this always happens to me,” Tao wailed, close to tears. “Omigod, I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo gushed, rushing over to comfort him. “I wasn’t scared, I was just shocked is all, don’t cry,” Kyungsoo said.

“What the fuck is going on?” another man came over, long hair tied up in a ponytail with dark eyebrows. “Kris, he’s scared of me, I don’t know why!” Tao whined, running over to hug Kris. He looked exasperated, patting Tao’s back half heartedly. “I think there’s someone at the register, so could you handle that while I deal with him?” Kris said in his ear, ruffling Tao’s hair affectionately. “Ooh, money,” Tao said brightly, scampering away as fast as he came.

“I didn’t mean to um, make him cry. Could you tell him that?” Kyungsoo said. Kris looked even more intimidating than Tao, and suddenly buying a vibrator didn’t sound like a good idea anymore. “Don’t worry about him, he cries when he sees a kitten,” Kris scoffed, waving a hand. Kyungsoo gulped when he saw how large his hands were.

“Do you need some help with choosing?” Kris gestured towards the shelf of vibrators.

“N-No, really, I wasn’t, it was just—”

“If it’s for a girl, you’re better off buying this one, its built specifically to rub against her clitoris when inserted, or if it’s for a guy you could get the basic kind—”

“It’s for my boyfriend,” Kyungsoo interrupted. Kris looked surprised, but only because his eyebrows had lifted up slightly. “What’s your budget?” Kris asked, rearranging the boxes of vibrators absent-mindedly. “Anything under fifty dollars would be great,” Kyungsoo replied, spotting a pink one with faux feathers on it. He fingered the feathers lightly before putting his hand down; it was soft and he assumed it was to tickle one’s skin.

“Well, that leaves you a wide range. Do you want a basic one, or do you prefer something more… kinky?” Kris asked.

“I don’t know, what would you recommend?” Kyungsoo muttered. He decided to forego the embarrassment for now, and to blush about this in the shower later. At least Kris wasn’t judging him or anything.

“I assume it’s your first time?” Kris said, reaching to the top shelf easily and pulling an oblong box out. “Yes, it is,” Kyungsoo replied, dust floating down to rest on his shoulders. “I thought so. This is only twenty dollars, and it’s the last basic one I have for now, so I can give it to you at a discount of five dollars. Want it?” Kris held it out to Kyungsoo.

“It’s okay, I’ll take it at full price,” Kyungsoo replied quickly. The box was discreet, nothing on it to indicate that it contained a sex toy.

They headed to the register, where Tao just handed another customer his change. “Bye, Luhan, have fun with Minseok,” Tao winked. The other guy waved back cheerfully, exiting the store with a plastic bag.

“Tao,” Kris said, holding out the box. He scanned it dutifully, pressing a few buttons here and there on the keyboard and proceeding to pack the box up. He handed Tao a twenty dollar note, about to leave when Tao called him. “Hey! Here’s your change,” Tao said, getting up to give him back a five dollar note.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said, taking the note from him slowly. “Thanks,” he said, smiling. Tao beamed back at him. _Nice guys_ , Kyungsoo thought, smiling to himself. _If this goes well then I’ll have to come back to thank them._

At home, Kyungsoo unpacked the box, reading the maintenance manual carefully. He turned it on a few times, the thing vibrating in his hand violently. There was a small button to increase or decrease the rate of vibrations as well, and it satisfied Kyungsoo well enough. It was the best twenty dollar he’d ever spent (all right then, the best money he’d ever spent _on_ Jongin). He placed in a corner where Jongin wouldn’t see it if he didn’t look too closely and where he thought he would be able to reach for it once it was needed.

Now that the sex toy part was done, Kyungsoo hurried to prepare dinner, putting water on the boil for his pasta. He wanted dinner to be a satisfying but an easy-to-cook, non complicated meal, and so he’d decided on pasta aglio e olio, the easiest pasta recipe he could do on a short notice. Kyungsoo went for a hot shower, washing his hair and body vigilantly to make sure there wasn’t any weird smells or any imperfections. Then again, he knew Jongin wouldn’t really care, but he wanted to be as perfect as possible tonight.

Putting the pasta into the pot, he towel dried his hair while sitting at his laptop, wondering which song to play. It had to fit with the mood he wanted to set; Charli XCX would be too pop, Iggy’s beats would be too fast or too slow… _oh_.

An idea popped into his head, and he typed quickly on the laptop. Oh yes, these two songs would be just right. He would start off with something fun, and then tone it down slowly… Two songs should do it, he figured. Ten minutes was enough to drag it out without feeling like an eternity. He went to check on the pasta, poking at it.

Kyungsoo took about half an hour to put the pasta together, pouring it out from the frying pan into a large bowl. Hurrying to the fridge, he grabbed the packet of salad leaves, pouring them into another big bowl. He had already prepared desert in the afternoon, so that left him ample time to dress himself appropriately before Jongin came home.

“Should I wear this… or this?” he asked himself, holding up one white shirt and another pale blue shirt. They both would look good on him, but he wanted to look _great_. Although the white one would definitely be easier to unbutton; the blue one had rather tricky buttons, and that wouldn’t do, not tonight.

He put the white shirt on, moving onto the next item of clothing: underwear. Kyungsoo had specific pairs of underwear for specific events; they made him feel confident when he desperately needed confidence, and it wasn’t necessarily seen by anyone but Jongin. The purple one gave Kyungsoo great shape, but the green one fitted nicely and comfortably around him… Dressing up was harder than he initially thought. He wondered how women managed it.

He sighed heavily, begrudgingly thanking Baekhyun in his head for last year’s birthday gift. There was no choice, it had to be this pair, or otherwise it would be just another night of sex. He reached to the back of the drawer, feeling for a little packet of paper. He pulled it out, the disgustingly kinky little piece of underwear still wrapped in plastic. Tearing the wrapper, he held out the pink, lacey thong. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if Jongin liked this sort of thing, but he would soon find out.

After changing his underwear and putting on a regular pair of jeans, he padded outside to wait for Jongin who should’ve been home by now. _Maybe he got caught up in traffic_ , Kyungsoo thought sourly. Well that would be just his luck, wouldn’t it? The _one night where I actually plan to have sex, there’s no one to bang_ , Kyungsoo thought, pursing his lips. Kyungsoo turned on the TV, the silence of the room too much to bear.

The minute he pressed the button on the remote control, however, the front door jostled slightly, and Jongin came in, holding a suitcase in one hand and a coat in another. “Hey!” Kyungsoo said, reaching out for a hug. “Hey…” Jongin said rather tiredly. “How was the flight?” Kyungsoo asked, hugging him.

“It wasn’t too bad… Some girl next to me kept staring, though,” Jongin added, leaning into Kyungsoo heavily. Kyungsoo could feel the fatigue in Jongin’s body and wondered if he could last the next two hours or so.

“’Course she’s staring. It’s because you’re hot,” Kyungsoo said, picking up Jongin’s suitcase and placing it against the wall. The space had to be clear without Jongin actually noticing Kyungsoo cleaning up, because he knew Jongin would insist on cleaning his own mess. Kyungsoo never knew how to express to Jongin that he _didn’t mind_ cleaning up Jongin’s messes; he loved Jongin enough to want to do things for him.

“Oh, you cooked,” Jongin said, genuinely surprised. “Yeah. I figured you’d be tired by the time you’re home, so I just spruced up a simple meal,” Kyungsoo joined Jongin in the kitchen, bringing the bowl of pasta and the salad out. “Thanks, it really means a lot to me,” Jongin said, running a hand through his hair.

“Work was terrible; we had to go out every night because the customer kept…” Jongin continued on about work, Kyungsoo listening diligently. Kyungsoo pretended as if everything was normal, he ate at a slow pace, laughed at all of Jongin’s jokes and touched Jongin’s hand every so often.

“So what’s up with you?” Jongin finally asked, done with the work topic. Kyungsoo cleared his throat, avoiding Jongin’s gaze. “Nothing much, went to work every day, ate with Chanyeol the other day… it’s all good,” he said, pushing his half eaten pasta around the plate.

“Is something wrong? Did something happen, Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked, concerned with the way Kyungsoo avoided eye contact. Kyungsoo wasn’t one to shy away easily, Jongin knew. “Today I picked up a little gift for you,” Kyungsoo said, putting his fork down. “Also, it’s an unusual gift, so I hope you like it,” Kyungsoo laughed, nerves getting a hold of him. “Oh?” Jongin lifted an eyebrow.

“I’ll show you later,” Kyungsoo promised.

After dessert, Kyungsoo and Jongin moved to the sofa in the living room, talking in muted voices. Jongin played with Kyungsoo’s fingers thoughtfully, his touch gentle on Kyungsoo’s hands. “It’s really good to be back,” Jongin said softly, looking into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“It’d be a lie if I said I didn’t miss you as well,” Kyungsoo replied, returning his gaze. It seemed like a timely moment, and Kyungsoo kissed Jongin on the mouth, his soft lips familiar on his own. Jongin kissed him back, putting a hand around the back of his head. Kyungsoo felt a shiver run down his back as he realized that he had missed this too, so much so that making out with Jongin felt like a new experience all over again. It reminded Kyungsoo of his first kiss with Jongin, tender and gentle.

Of course, this was a little different from their first kiss now that they had moved in together about a year ago. Jongin was much braver now, his hands roaming the expanse of Kyungsoo’s freely without fear or hesitation. Deepening the kiss, Jongin lifted Kyungsoo’s leg up to his leg, his hand running over its length. “Wait, wait,” Kyungsoo said quickly. He knew how fast this could escalate, and he wanted to give Jongin his little gift before he lost the nerve to do it.

“Wait for what?” Jongin asked, fringe sticking up a bit.

Kyungsoo got up silently. He went over to the laptop sitting beside the TV, bringing it back to life from hibernate mode and clicked on the playlist, feeling embarrassment rush through him. “You’re not allowed to laugh at this, though,” Kyungsoo shot a glare at him. “I won’t,” Jongin said seriously, still curious about what Kyungsoo was planning to do. Kyungsoo pulled out a chair from the dining room, patting on it. “Sit here for me,” Kyungsoo said. Jongin got up from the sofa, plopping down into the seat and placed his hands on the armrest of the chair, looking at Kyungsoo curiously.

As Kyungsoo had planned, there was nothing to obstruct him, and nothing that could potentially trip him over. The music started playing, the sound of a forest filling the air, and Kyungsoo held back a grimace, taking off his clothes. “Kyungsoo, what…?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo stood silently between Jongin’s legs, putting his two hands on the chair’s armrest.

_My anaconda don’t! My anaconda don’t! My anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns, hun…_

“You said you wouldn’t laugh,” Kyungsoo muttered, standing behind Jongin and putting a leg over his shoulder. Jongin wasn’t laughing, not yet, but he was certainly smiling too widely for Kyungsoo’s taste. “I’m not laughing! And I don’t get it, what are you trying to do?” Jongin said.

“Giving you a lap dance,” Kyungsoo answered, a blush colouring his cheeks. He put his leg back down, going to the front and bending forward; close enough to Jongin’s crotch and coming back up, his face inches away from Jongin’s face. “Then I’ll have to watch,” Jongin said softly, meeting Kyungsoo’s wavering gaze.

“You better,” Kyungsoo said, turning around and sitting down lightly on Jongin’s lap. He lowered his knees slowly, sliding down from Jongin’s lap while undoing the buttons on his shirt. He turned again, this time on his knees, putting his hands on Jongin’s chest. Kyungsoo ran his hands all over Jongin’s upper body, trailing his fingers down to Jongin’s thighs and squeezing them ever so gently.

_By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain’t missin’ no meals…_

Kyungsoo touched Jongin’s crotch lightly enough to make Jongin’s cock erect through his slacks. Seeing Jongin turned on pleased Kyungsoo; it meant that he was doing something right. Kyungsoo threw his shirt off and undid his pants slowly in front of Jongin, the music a light buzz in the back of his head. He left his zipper open but chose not to drop his pants just yet; he had planned out when he would do it, and until then he allowed the sight of the front of his bubblegum pink, lacey thong tantalize Jongin, grinding his hips in front of Jongin.

Jongin’s mouth dropped open slightly, staring at the lacey little thing. He reached out to touch it, and Kyungsoo slapped his hand away. “Not until I’m done,” he said, turning away from Jongin as seductively he could manage, getting on his knees a little ways from Jongin’s chair. Putting his hands on the ground, he bounced his hips to the beat, ass moving ever closer to Jongin. He looked over his shoulder to gauge Jongin’s reaction, smiling a little when he saw that Jongin looked like he was at a loss, one hand over his mouth and another placed stiffly on the armrest as his eyes were fixated on Kyungsoo’s ass.

Kyungsoo slapped his ass with his own hand, enough to sting and got up, legs apart as he bent over, shaking his ass at Jongin’s face.

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt…_

Kyungsoo felt a hand over his ass, Jongin feeling it up as if he’d never seen Kyungsoo’s ass before. He let Jongin’s hand run over it for a second before he slapped it away again, standing one step away from Jongin. Kyungsoo bent over, hands to his ankle as if he was warming up for a marathon, stretching his legs. Glancing between his legs, he saw that Jongin had leaned forward now, hands on his knees while he watched Kyungsoo move.

Now that he hardly felt a shred of embarrassment, he stood up straight to gyrate his hips slowly, ignoring the tempo of the music. Jongin gave a grunt of appreciation, his gaze burning when Kyungsoo glanced at him again.

“Do you like what I’m doing?” Kyungsoo asked, putting his hands over his ass deliberately. Jongin leaned back into the chair, wondering what Kyungsoo was playing at. “What do you think?” he answered, sitting with his legs apart. His erection was more than visible beneath his slacks now, and Kyungsoo imagined how uncomfortable he was making Jongin feel.

“Well, I’m not done so you’re in luck,” Kyungsoo smiled, reaching over to click to the next song.

_Shawtie, what your name is?_

 Beyonce’s Video Phone blared loudly from the laptop. Kyungsoo got on all fours, crawling to Jongin as slowly as he could manage, not breaking eye contact with Jongin. “You like what you see?” Kyungsoo asked, putting his hands over Jongin’s on the armrest.

“You wanna video me?” Kyungsoo continued, his breath ghosting over Jongin’s face. He rubbed his cheek against Jongin’s face, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. He unbuttoned them slowly, blowing into Jongin’s ear gently, feeling Jongin shudder beneath him.

“Can you handle it?” Kyungsoo asked when he had finished unbuttoning Jongin’s shirt. He touched Jongin’s chest, fingering his nipple and running a finger down his abs. Jongin said nothing, breathing hard against Kyungsoo’s face. A sheen of sweat had covered Jongin’s face, and Kyungsoo knew he had Jongin all hot and sweaty.

 “Since you’ve been so quiet…” Kyungsoo said, moving away from Jongin. He dropped his pants, exposing his underwear and erection, touching it lightly on purpose in front of Jongin. He moaned loudly, dramatically, eyes closed while his fingers rubbed over the tip of his own cock. Jongin watched without a word, practically panting in his seat.

“Do you want to touch me?” Kyungsoo whispered, feeling naughty. He pulled his cock out from the side of his thong, looking coyly away from Jongin. “I want you to touch me so bad… I want you here…” Kyungsoo moaned, getting down on the floor, legs wide open and holding his cock out. He pumped his cock twice, imagining it was Jongin’s hands, groaning deliberately.

“Do you like this position?” Kyungsoo asked, letting his hand run over his upper body, feeling himself.

Jongin didn’t reply, and Kyungsoo went on, lying on his back with his knees up in the air. He lifted his hips on purpose, lifting them up in the air two or three times, moaning lewdly. Kyungsoo placed his hands on his knees, further opening up his legs to allow Jongin a view of his entrance.

Kyungsoo then reached a hand out to reach under the TV table where he had hidden the vibrator and lube. He had put a little bit of tape on the lube to allow it to stick to the handle of the vibrator, and it came out from under the TV table nicely. He pressed some of the lube into his hand, reaching between his legs and lifting his hips as high as he could, giving Jongin a full view of his hand working into his entrance. He stretched his entrance, allowing his finger to slide in and out to smear the lube all over.

He fitted two fingers in, pressing them in and pleasure shot up to his head, his knees trembling slightly. Jongin leaned forward for a closer look, smelling Kyungsoo’s arousal in the air like an aphrodisiac.

“Oh Jongin, won’t you touch me?” Kyungsoo asked breathlessly, dropping his hips back down to the ground. He turned over, getting on his knees and facing Jongin. Kyungsoo turned on the vibrator to the lowest level, moving it to the other hand to place it at his entrance.

He groaned with his eyes closed, one hand placed in front of him. He felt flushed as he pushed the vibrator into his ass slowly, inching it in. It was much larger than Jongin’s cock, and it stretched his entrance obscenely, vibrating inside him insistently. He panted loudly, his mouth open as he pushed it in until he couldn’t take anymore. Kyungsoo opened his eyes, a little teary as he lifted his arms to run his hands through his hair, rolling his hips.

Jongin shuddered, fisting his hands as he watched Kyungsoo move erotically. Kyungsoo moaned every second, mouth dropping open as if begging to be kissed. Jongin couldn’t take it anymore and dropped onto the ground as well, unzipping his slacks and pulling his boxers down impatiently. They pooled at his thighs but he didn’t care, putting his hands on Kyungsoo’s trembling body and feeling his soft skin, touching his sides, his waist and his chest…

Kyungsoo kissed Jongin hard, hands in Jongin’s hair. “God, you’re so sexy when you want to be,” Jongin muttered, tongue licking Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo keened happily against his lips, reaching behind him and turning the vibrator up one level. The vibrator sped up and Kyungsoo gasped, the feeling of it foreign and sudden inside him.

Jongin laid Kyungsoo slowly down to the ground, kneeling between his legs. “Come, Kyungsoo. I wanna see you come,” Jongin whispered, spreading his Kyungsoo’s legs to peer at his entrance. Jongin pumped Kyungsoo’s cock, the head of his cock pulsing red and veins bulging around its length. “Ah!” Kyungsoo gasped, letting the pleasure flood his body and he came, spurting on Jongin and the ground. The vibrator continued to vibrate in his ass, dragging out his orgasm, and he came again a few seconds later, his come dripping on Jongin’s hand. He arched and twisted in front of Jongin shamelessly, and Jongin felt his cock twitch at the sight.

“That’s enough of the vibrator,” Jongin murmured, pulling it out of Kyungsoo gently. He turned it off while Kyungsoo lay down on the floor quietly, feeling spent and languid.

“You can’t just do all of that and lie down like you’re tired,” Jongin complained, pulling the underwear down and examining it like it was something he’d never seen before. Kyungsoo laughed tiredly, messing up Jongin’s hair affectionately. “I did all of this to make _you_ come, but I guess I enjoyed it too much,” he said, hooking his legs around Jongin’s torso and pulling him close.

“Make me hard again,” Kyungsoo mewled. “Did you touch yourself when I was away?” Jongin asked huskily, wrapping a hand around Kyungsoo’s length and moving up to kiss him.

“Ugh, you know I did,” Kyungsoo said, legs hanging onto Jongin’s body. Jongin’s hand felt hot on his cock as he pressed the tip multiple times, making Kyungsoo writhe his body in pleasure. He held Jongin’s head to him, giving him filthy kisses. Jongin released his hold on Kyungsoo’s cock, letting his own cock rub against it. Jongin closed his eyes to the pleasure running through his veins, moving his body back and forth.

“I bet you screamed so loud when you came that the neighbours knew you missed me,” Jongin said, arms straining to hold himself up above Kyungsoo. “Every single damned person in this apartment knew I had a burning desire for you,” Kyungsoo whispered, biting Jongin’s lip. Jongin hummed in approval, nibbling Kyungsoo’s upper lip in reply.

“I want you inside me,” Kyungsoo moaned, tugging Jongin’s body lower to the ground.

“Here?”

“I can’t wait anymore,” Kyungsoo said, reaching down to grip Jongin’s cock tightly, making Jongin groan abruptly. Jongin sat up and reached for the lube, tossed aside during Kyungsoo’s lap dance. He hurriedly pressed some lube to daub it over his own cock, smudging the excess into Kyungsoo’s entrance. “You’re still slick,” Jongin said, lifting both of Kyungsoo’s legs to swing them over his shoulder.

“Hmm, yes I am,” Kyungsoo replied, feeling euphoric with Jongin’s hand between his legs. It was so, so good to have him back. Jongin’s finger slid in easily, his touch familiar and probing inside of him. He was brief with his hands though, quickly retreating from Kyungsoo and inching forward to place the tip of his cock at Kyungsoo’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” Jongin asked, voice hoarse. “I’ve been ready since this morning,” Kyungsoo smiled, eyes heavy lidded. Jongin took a deep breath, edging into Kyungsoo slowly, pushing into him unhurriedly. Kyungsoo gave a breathy sigh, lifting his legs up a little higher to let Jongin move into him at an angle.

Jongin groaned in pleasure as he slid into Kyungsoo all the way, their bodies connected in the most primal way. “F-fuck, Kyungsoo, loosen up. You’re gonna break me into two,” Jongin bit out, beginning to move in and out of Kyungsoo, the friction on his cock blowing his mind. 

Kyungsoo clenched down on Jongin’s cock to contradict him and Jongin’s hips lost their rhythm for a second, and Jongin bit down on his lip, moaning in his throat. “Harder, Jongin, harder,” Kyungsoo whispered, moving his hips in tandem with Jongin’s thrusts. Jongin obliging sped up, thrusting sloppily into Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sighed an exhale, his fingers searching for purchase as another orgasm threatened to tear him apart once more. “Oh, Jongin, come for me,” Kyungsoo moaned, reaching to touch Jongin’s cock.

“Ah no, don’t—” Jongin’s hips lost their rhythm when Kyungsoo milked his cock just the way he liked it, harder towards the tip and gentle towards his balls. Jongin came inside Kyungsoo, cock pulsing strongly within Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo,” he said, closing his eyes while thrusting slowly into him. “Make me come, Jongin, I’m so hard for you,” Kyungsoo said, sliding his legs off of his shoulders.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Jongin said, pulling out of Kyungsoo and bending his head down to take Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth unexpectedly. “I thought you were gonna—ah!” Kyungsoo gripped Jongin’s head when Jongin sucked on him, tongue running all over his length. Humming, Jongin moved his head up and down, repeating the motion and sucking hard on Kyungsoo’s tip. Kyungsoo bucked his hips up, but Jongin pressed down on him, leaving red marks on his pale skin.

It didn’t take long to push Kyungsoo over the edge, and he came dry in Jongin’s mouth, the orgasm painful as his muscles tensed up, but he revelled in the pain, wondering how Jongin could make him so happy with only his body.

“I never knew you could be such a slut,” Jongin observed Kyungsoo’s limp body. He wiped his mouth, crawling back up to kiss Kyungsoo. “Slut for you, you mean,” Kyungsoo replied, returning Jongin’s kiss. “I think I want you to put it on again,” Jongin said, moving lower to pepper kisses on Kyungsoo’s neck, sucking on his pale flesh occasionally.

“Maybe do it all over again too,” Jongin said, moving back and pulling Kyungsoo up. “You’ll have to get the camera, then,” Kyungsoo lifted his eyebrow.


	2. Partition (Glamorous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorta CEO!Jongin and Hostess!Kyungsoo

 Kyungsoo laughed at something Jongin said as they made their way to Jongin’s limousine. They were headed to the club tonight, and Kyungsoo had taken extra measures to look good tonight.

He had his hair up tonight, stylishly messy and it made him look good in the mirror, so much that he wanted to kiss his own reflection. He had on a simple round neck white t-shirt underneath his sleek, black tuxedo jacket with cashmere fur lining the collar of the jacket. It was outlandish, but then everything in the lives of the rich and famous was exactly that.

Jongin, on the other hand, his boyfriend of three months, went all out to look classic tonight to impress his client whom he was meeting with at the club. Kyungsoo had to admit, he scrubbed up well from his usual sweater and jeans look on normal days.

“You look great tonight,” Jongin eyed him from head to toe when Kyungsoo was ready to leave. “You look better with nothing on,” Kyungsoo countered, laughing.

In the car, Kyungsoo couldn’t resist the urge to give Jongin a little kiss on the lips. Jongin took the opportunity to grope his ass in return, making Kyungsoo moan into his mouth while on his lap. “I am going to eat you up tonight,” Jongin whispered in his ear. Kyungsoo felt a shiver run down between his shoulder blades; nothing like some dirty talk while your driver was in the front, probably listening in.

“I’m all yours now,” Kyungsoo said softly, kissing him lightly.

“True,” Jongin replied thoughtfully, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo. “Driver, roll up the partition please,” Jongin called.

“You can’t possibly mean to do it now—” Kyungsoo laughed.

“Like you said,” Jongin took off his jacket, undoing the cuffs efficiently. “You’re all mine and I want you to know it,” he said seriously. The partition closed with a sound, and Kyungsoo glanced at it, wondering if the back was soundproof.

“Try not to ruin my hair, I was at it for 45 minutes,” Kyungsoo said, taking off his jacket as well. Jongin leaned back, patting his thighs.

“Put on a show for me,” he murmured. Kyungsoo gladly obliged. He sat on Jongin’s left thigh, balancing himself carefully. His erection was well on its way, and he knew it was the same for Jongin too. He loved it when Jongin was spontaneous, even if it bordered on crazy at times.

 Kyungsoo threw the jacket aside, watching Jongin’s expression. He had done this many times and he’d always wondered why Jongin always enjoyed them. “I wanna be that guy you like tonight,” Kyungsoo said, pulling at Jongin’s red tie.

“Are you gonna make me come here in your limo while your driver listens to us?” Kyungsoo asked, undoing his tie slowly.

“I know I want you screaming by the time we’re done,” Jongin replied, helping Kyungsoo with his tie. Kyungsoo undid the buttons one by one, feeling every bump and curve of Jongin’s chest. His nipples hardened once they were exposed to the cool air, goosebumps rising across his chest slightly.

 “You’re saying what you’re gonna do to me, but if I’m honest,” Kyungsoo drew an imaginary line down Jongin’s chest, his shirt hanging open. “I haven’t seen anything yet.”

“So are you going to ride me?” Kyungsoo asked, rolling his hips on Jongin’s thigh. He threw his head back as he humped Jongin’s leg achingly slow, closing his eyes. “Are you going to make it slow?” he took off his shirt, throwing it over Jongin’s head.

“Or are you going to do me hard and fast?” Kyungsoo asked, leaning close into Jongin’s face. He was pleased to see that Jongin’s breathing was heavy now, that Jongin was enjoying this. The car stopped moving, and Kyungsoo assumed they were at the traffic lights. “You know, there are four more traffic lights to go through before we get to the club,” Kyungsoo went on, running his hands on Jongin’s arms.

Jongin’s erection was visible from his pants now, and Kyungsoo unzipped his fly, reaching in to fondle with Jongin’s cock. “And I’m hoping there’s traffic,” Kyungsoo said, feeling Jongin’s entire length, “Because I love when we’re doing it,” Kyungsoo finished breathlessly, rubbing his finger over Jongin’s tip.

Jongin gasped in pleasure under Kyungsoo’s touch, groaning loudly in the small space of the limo. “Touch me,” Kyungsoo pleaded releasing his hold on Jongin’s cock to take Jongin’s hands and placed them on his hips. “We don’t have lube,” Jongin murmured under his breath, his hands leaving a trail of burning fire wherever they touched Kyungsoo’s bare skin.

“Then we’ll have to make do, don’t we?” Kyungsoo said, kissing Jongin’s mouth. Jongin’s tongue tangled with Kyungsoo’s, their open mouthed kisses obscenely loud. Jongin put his hand over Kyungsoo’s ass possessively, rubbing circles soothingly.

 “Wait, I think we do have lube,” Kyungsoo interrupted. He moved away to touch the bottom of the seats, and pulled one out; he had found a secret drawer in Jongin’s limo before, and he had left a small bottle of aloe vera sunscreen lotion in the limo in case he ever needed it. He supposed now would be as good a time as any.

Kyungsoo took the small bottle out and read the back carefully, just in case. “I think… this will work nicely,” he said once he found that the sunscreen lotion was alcohol free. “Good, ‘cause I’m going to have you whether it’s safe or not,” Jongin said, undoing Kyungsoo’s pants while Kyungsoo squirted some of it on his hand.

He shimmied to let his pants fall below his ass, and settled on Jongin’s lap comfortably. “Front or back?” Jongin enquired as Kyungsoo rubbed the lube all over Jongin’s cock. “You choose,” Kyungsoo smiled.

“Back. We’ll do it from the front later at the club,” Jongin laughed. “Save some for later,” he pointed at the bottle.

“Mm,” Kyungsoo hummed as he got off Jongin’s lap to get on his knees on the floor of the car. He threw the bottle aside, already forgotten as he took a deep breath. Placing one hand on the seat, he reached behind to fit one of his fingers into his ass, sighing as it slid in easily. Jongin got on his knees behind Kyungsoo as well, admiring the view. “Go slow,” Jongin commanded, voice husky.

Kyungsoo slowed his hand down, dragging his finger out just as the car started moving again. “What if people see us?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin moved closer to him, inserting two fingers into Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo whimpered as he felt Jongin’s fingers move in and out of him without following Kyungsoo’s finger’s rhythm.

“Let them watch,” Jongin said, crooking his fingers. Kyungsoo felt tears pool in his eyes as he felt a burst of pleasure rush through him. He took his hand out, gripping the seat in front of him as he tried to move his hips in time with Jongin’s fingers.

“Who said you could do that?” Jongin stilled him with a smack on his ass. Kyungsoo found it hard to breathe when Jongin stopped moving his fingers and he cried out shamelessly when Jongin’s fingers left him. “Please,” he whined, circling his hips in front of Jongin.

“You want me in you, don’t you?” Jongin asked, placing his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist. “Yes,” Kyungsoo gasped when he felt Jongin’s tip at his entrance. “Oh please, Jongin,” he said, trying to move himself onto Jongin’s cock. “Such a beautiful slut you are, Kyungsoo, especially when you’re begging,” Jongin continued, moving one of his hands to touch Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Ah, don’t—” Kyungsoo moaned when Jongin’s wrapped his hand around Kyungsoo’s length and gripped it gently. Jongin’s other hand ran down Kyungsoo’s thigh, squeezing and caressing all at once.

“Tell me if you want me,” Jongin breathed, pumping Kyungsoo’s cock slowly.

“Oh daddy, I want you,” Kyungsoo said loudly, grinding his hips on Jongin’s cock.

“Mmm, call me daddy again,” Jongin pulled Kyungsoo’s hair back, fist tight as he held Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Daddy,” Kyungsoo whispered. Jongin positioned his cock at Kyungsoo’s entrance once again, fucking into Kyungsoo inch by inch.

“Louder,” Jongin gritted, Kyungsoo’s tight ass practically sucking him in.

“Daddy,” Kyungsoo called louder, hands sweating as he gripped the seat tightly, so hard that his knuckles were white.

Jongin started moving, his cock sliding in and out just the way Kyungsoo liked it. “Lift your hips,” Jongin whispered in his ear, leaning over Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo did as he was bid, getting on his feet and bending his knees slightly to avoid hitting the ceiling. 

The angle made his thighs burn, but Kyungsoo couldn’t give a fuck as Jongin thrusted harder into him, balls brushing against Kyungsoo’s ass every so often.

“Do you like it when I do this?” Jongin asked, raking his hands down Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo arched his back in pleasure, the pain bearable from Jongin’s blunt nails but oh so good whenever he did it. Jongin admired the red marks down on Kyungsoo’s back, wishing he could take a photo of it.

“Harder, daddy,” Kyungsoo mewled. Jongin increased the tempo, hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder to move him onto his cock. Sweat dripped down from his forehead onto Kyungsoo’s back as he watched his cock moving in and out of Kyungsoo.

“What if everyone saw you right now, Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked, as Kyungsoo shut his eyes. “You wouldn’t care, would you?”

“No, daddy,” Kyungsoo replied breathlessly. “I’m a slut for you,” he said. Jongin was about to reply when the car went over a bump, and Jongin slid into Kyungsoo a little deeper than usual, and Jongin couldn’t help but smile when Kyungsoo screamed at the deep penetration.

“You’re a beautiful slut for Daddy, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, I am, daddy, please,” Kyungsoo moaned, his ass clenching as he approached climax. Jongin deliberately slowed down, circling his hips and groaning loudly. 

 “Daddy, let me come,” Kyungsoo pleaded, trying to fuck himself onto Jongin’s cock.

“What’s that?” Jongin asked, leaning over Kyungsoo’s back again.

“Please let me come, Daddy, please,” Kyungsoo cried, reaching to touch his cock. “Scream for me again,” Jongin said, swatting Kyungsoo’s hand away to play at Kyungsoo’s tip.

The overstimulation was too much for Kyungsoo and he came on the seats, spurting his come all over. Kyungsoo shrieked loudly, cutting himself off when he remembered the driver.

Jongin rode his ass that much harder to drag out Kyungsoo’s orgasm, hips stuttering as he neared his climax as well. “Daddy, won’t you come for me?” Kyungsoo said softly, clenched his ass down on Jongin’s cock. “Ah, fuck,” Jongin cried, pulling on Kyungsoo’s hair.

Kyungsoo felt something warm all over his ass, and he knew that Jongin had come inside him. He sighed happily, letting his limp body fall forward on the seat. Jongin, momentarily sated, pulled out of Kyungsoo and slumped down on the seat beside Kyungsoo.

“Y’know, we still have some time before we get there,” Kyungsoo mumbled, looking over at Jongin’s cock. He reached out to touch it, some come left at the tip. “Go ahead, then,” Jongin said, at Kyungsoo’s questioning look. “Make Daddy happy,” Jongin threw his head back on the seat as Kyungsoo mouthed at his cock.

Kyungsoo licked at Jongin’s cock slowly, licking all the come away until it was clean and sucked on his cock, making a wet sound. He moaned loudly, deliberately, as Jongin’s cock hardened on his tongue. The vibrations went straight up to Jongin’s head and he jerked, running his hands through Kyungsoo’s hair.

“Take all of me,” Jongin said, breathing hard. Kyungsoo did so, letting Jongin’s cock go down his throat. Kyungsoo gagged a little, and swallowed around his cock, trying to breathe through his nose. Jongin moaned incoherent words as he felt his cock hit the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, Kyungsoo’s soft tongue moving around.

Then Kyungsoo pulled off to breathe, and Jongin caressed Kyungsoo’s face, a sheen of sweat shining on his face.

“You’re so beautiful,” he muttered as Kyungsoo took him down again, sucking on his cock strongly. Jongin groaned, fisting Kyungsoo’s hair. The sounds Kyungsoo made turned Jongin on insanely, his head spinning with pleasure. Right before he came again, Kyungsoo pulled out, giving one last suck on Jongin’s tip, his lips shining a glossy red.

Jongin growled low in his throat as he came into Kyungsoo’s mouth, arching slightly off the seat when Kyungsoo tongued at his cock gently, come dripping out from the side of his mouth.

“Swallow it,” Jongin ordered, shutting Kyungsoo’s mouth by putting his hand underneath his jaw. Kyungsoo did as he was told, kissing Jongin’s hand while batting his eyes as it all went down his throat. “Good boy,” Jongin rubbed his thumb on Kyungsoo’s cheek.

The car came to a stop, and the driver called out. “Shall I stop at the entrance, sir?”

“No, go around the block,” Kyungsoo called back, scrambling at the box of tissues in the limo. Thank god for it, he thought, as he wiped Jongin’s come from his ass. “What about the seats?” Jongin gestured, buttoning up his shirt.

“Ugh, I don’t know, it’s all your fault,” Kyungsoo muttered, looking around for his shirt. “Wait, put your shirt over it, and just wear the jacket,” Jongin said, when Kyungsoo spotted it on the opposite seat.

“What? That’s insane,” Kyungsoo widened his eyes, picking it up. “You’re the one who ruined the upholstery, now clean it up,” Jongin laughed. “Besides, it’s not the craziest thing we’ll do tonight,” he lifted an eyebrow at Kyungsoo as he shrugged jacket on.

“Are you gonna do me in the toilet?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling his pants up. “If only I could do you in the VIP room,” Jongin said wistfully. Kyungsoo took one final look at the come on the seats and shrugged, putting his shirt over it. He wiped it up as best as he could, while Jongin snatched up the lube, putting it in his jacket’s inner pocket.

“Clean up the back, will you?” Jongin knocked on the partition. He heard a yes, sir on the other side and nodded to himself, satisfied.

“How’s my hair?” Kyungsoo asked when he was done cleaning, tossing the shirt aside. “It looks well fucked,” Jongin said with a smile. Kyungsoo smiled back, finally putting on his jacket, his chest visible from the deep V of the collar.

“You actually look nice that way,” Jongin told him, fiddling with Kyungsoo’s fringe. “I think I saw lights flashing while we were doing it a while ago,” Jongin said, the car coming to a stop again. The driver got out and slammed his door shut, and Kyungsoo sat up; it was time to go.

“You’re the one who said let them watch,” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, the door opening up behind him. Camera lights flashed while Kyungsoo got out, followed by Jongin.

“Well, fuck the public,” Jongin smirked, offering an arm to Kyungsoo.


	3. Butter Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking gone awry. No smut, but implied smut.

“Hyung, how do you do this?” Jongin asked, holding a measuring cup and a packet of flour.

“Just pour the flour into the cup, Jongin. We’ll need four cups,” Kyungsoo said, cracking an egg carefully in a small bowl. He cupped the yolk in his hand gently, throwing the egg shell into the sink and plopping the yolk gently into the mixing bowl.

He was cracking open another egg to separate the white from the yolk when he glanced at Jongin staring at the measuring cup with a frown on his face, looking very much like a disgruntled housewife with a pink apron over his front.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asked. The packet of flour was still sitting on the counter unopened. If they wanted to get the cookies done before dinner, Jongin would have to start measuring out that flour soon.

“Hyung, do I fill the cup to the brim or just till here?” Jongin asked, pointing at the 500 milliliters mark on the measuring cup.

“Uh…” Kyungsoo tilted his head to one side distractedly, remembering to drop the yolk in the correct mixing bowl just in time before it slipped between his fingers. Sadly, the yolk hit the bottom of the bowl pretty hard, and it spattered against the sides of the bowl like a yellow bomb. Or Humpty Dumpty, but that sounded pretty gritty. He tried to focus again on Jongin’s question.

“…to the brim. I think. The recipe says four cups but not… what cup or the size of the cup,” Kyungsoo said, slightly puzzled. He glanced at the recipe book propped up on a book stand in front of him.

 _Four cups_ , Kyungsoo read.

Today, Kyungsoo and Jongin had decided to spend the weekend cooking in their new apartment’s kitchen. They had just moved into a new apartment during the week as a couple to celebrate their three year anniversary. Everything was sparkling and new, from the oven to the pots and pans, the kitchen utensils to the recipe books. Yesterday went fairly well; they had made macaroni and cheese for dinner, which was easy enough.

Today, Jongin insisted on baking butter cookies (“Nobody hates butter cookies,” he’d said) to share with their new neighbors, clearing the kitchen counter as a work space for the day, but it was turning out to be tougher than Kyungsoo initially thought. It didn’t help that Kyungsoo was unfamiliar with baking; he’d only baked once in his life, and he was ten years old at the time.

“Till the brim? You’re sure?” Jongin asked with wide eyes. He usually trusted Kyungsoo to make all the decisions in the kitchen because he had no experience in the kitchen whatsoever before meeting Kyungsoo.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nodded. “The cookies are meant to be crunchy anyway, so no one will really notice if it’s hard,” he said to reassure himself and Jongin.

Jongin shrugged and picked up the scissors, snipping a corner off the packet of flour and began pouring flour into the cup. Some of the flour poofed up into the air and settled over Jongin’s face; he was already starting to look like a domesticated man. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile to himself as he watched Jongin pour the flour meticulously into the cup slowly as if his life depended on it.

“Okay, put it in here,” Kyungsoo said, tapping on the large mixing bowl.

Jongin nodded tersely, dumping the flour in and continuing to measure another cup of flour.

Now that the cup crisis was over, Kyungsoo relaxed a bit and separated the last egg yolk from the whites and dropped it into the mixing bowl.

“’Kay. Jongin, can you measure out a cup and a quarter of sugar?” Kyungsoo asked, glancing at the recipe book to be sure. Jongin hummed in reply, dumping the second cup of flour into the mixing bowl.

“What if the cookies don’t turn out properly?” Jongin asked while Kyungsoo got out the butter from the fridge.

“We’ll eat it, of course. Then we’ll do it again next weekend or something,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Why? Do you think we’ll do badly?” he laughed.

Jongin shook his head, smiling. “No, it’s just that… don’t you think it’s kind of rude if we don’t offer our neighbors a gift within the first week of moving in?” Kyungsoo blinked, grabbing the butter and shutting the fridge.

“Who says it’s rude? Neighbor Code?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin laughed, pouring the last cup of flour into the bowl. “Well no, but…”

“The neighbors wouldn’t want burnt cookies, I think,” Kyungsoo said dryly. He went to stand beside Jongin, shaking the bowl to let the flour sit evenly on top of the yolks. “It’s starting to look good, I think,” Kyungsoo smiled. He couldn’t wait to lick the batter off the spoon already.

“Yeah, I can’t wait already. A cup and a quarter, you said?” Jongin asked, grabbing the jar of white sugar from the cabinet.

Kyungsoo nodded. Jongin took the jar out of the cabinet and noticed something in the cabinet.

“Hyung, aren’t we supposed to put these on?” Jongin asked, pulling a white plastic wrapped item out of the cabinet with the jar of sugar.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin flung the item on the counter, sending a cloud of flour into the air. Kyungsoo ignored the flour; he was going to vacuum the entire place later. He read the label on the plastic wrapper before he burst out laughing.

“Oh my God, I forgot we even had this,” Kyungsoo laughed, opening it up. It was a packet of foldable chef hats. Sehun had given it to Jongin as a half assed birthday present last year with a post-it note on it saying, ‘ _I stole this from IKEA for you_ J’ Jongin had always wanted to wear it but never got around to it (mostly because he wasn’t cooking most of the time).

“You do the sugar, I’ll put this on for us and we can be chefs together,” Kyungsoo said, unfolding a chef hat excitedly. It unfolded into small but distinctive shape and Kyungsoo carefully placed it over Jongin’s hair while he unscrewed the sugar jar. Kyungsoo was admiring the way it sat on Jongin’s head so naturally when Jongin paused suddenly.

 “What?” Kyungsoo asked.

“White sugar or brown sugar?” Jongin asked slowly. That was an excellent question. Kyungsoo glanced at the recipe again. It just said sugar, which was as helpful as a wet noodle. _Who wrote this recipe book?_ Kyungsoo thought crossly. It would help to be more specific…

“Err, I think white sugar will do fine. Brown sugar is less sweet anyway so maybe it won’t work so well,” Kyungsoo replied, unfolding a chef hat for himself.

“Oh. Okay. ‘Cause we just ran out of brown sugar, so that would’ve been a problem,” Jongin replied, shoving the measuring cup into the jar and scooping up some white sugar. He poured it into the mixing bowl while Kyungsoo fitted the chef hat nicely over his own head, checking his reflection on the glossy surface of the fridge. He liked how he and Jongin had matching aprons; it made him feel like they were truly a couple now, superficial as that may be.

“Okay, hyung, the sugar is done,” Jongin declared, screwing the lid back onto the jar. “I think we can start mixing it already. Let me just look at the recipe book to see what else we need to throw in,” Kyungsoo said, returning his attention to his boyfriend. Said boyfriend snatched a spatula hanging from the wall in front of him, sticking it into the mix and folding the ingredients together.

Kyungsoo shook his head at Jongin; _So impatient_ , he thought. But it was cute. He picked up the recipe book, reading through the ingredients.

“Right… I think I’m supposed to drop the butter in bit by bit while you mix the ingredients together so it doesn’t get too lumpy,” Kyungsoo said, chewing his lip. He’d read that somewhere in the directions. Or was that rule for cakes?

“I’ll fold the ingredients together while you put in the butter then. Ooh, hyung, could we add chocolate chips? And crushed nuts?” Jongin asked excitedly. The flour from the mixing bowl kept floating up towards Jongin’s face, lending him the Chinese opera look. Kyungsoo brushed some of it off his face, but Jongin just shook his head at his hand.

“We can put it later,” Kyungsoo said.

“Is there anything else we need to add in?” Jongin asked, folding the ingredients gently.

“Salt. I’ll get that in a minute. So we’re supposed to…” Kyungsoo read the paragraph out loud absently, “Whisk egg yolks and sugar till the mixture is thick and yellow. Is the mixture looking thick and yellow?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin stopped.

“Oh God, what again?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Whisk the eggs and sugar… Didn’t you throw the yolks in here?” Jongin frowned. Then it was Kyungsoo’s turn to stop.

“Wait, weren’t we supposed to like, mix it all together?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin stared down at the lumpy mix in the bowl. It was still goopy and sticky in some spots, but there were still bits of flour dotting the mix.

“Didn’t you read the recipe, hyung?” Jongin asked.

“I-I did. I even got the whisk out and…” Kyungsoo looked around at the counter. The whisk sat by the packet of flour innocently where Jongin had left it on the counter.

“Oh shit, Jongin, I forgot we had to whisk the eggs and sugar first. Shit,” Kyungsoo swore, slapping his hand to his forehead. His chef hat bounced off his head to the ground, where it rolled to Jongin’s feet.

“It’s… okay, I think. Don’t all the ingredients end up in a mix anyway?” Jongin asked.

“Shit… Shit, I should’ve read the recipe one more time before I started. Oh God, Jongin, I’m so sorry,” Kyungsoo said, feeling pretty dumb and amazed that he could’ve just foregone the recipe just like that. _It’s the recipe book’s fault_ , Kyungsoo thought angrily, feeling hot tears gather in his eyes. The ingredients were printed beside the directions and all Kyungsoo had been looking at the whole time was only the list of ingredients.

“H-hyung, don’t cry,” Jongin said, dropping the spatula into the bowl and rushing to hug Kyungsoo.

“No, I’m not crying, it was just—that was _such_ a stupid mistake to make,” Kyungsoo grumbled, patting Jongin on the back like he was the one who needed comforting. He swiped at his tears, inhaling Jongin’s familiar scent of sandalwood body wash to calm himself.

“We can still mix it all up anyway, and the cookies won’t turn out too badly. Right?” Jongin asked, pulling away to kiss Kyungsoo on the forehead.

He sighed heavily. “I um. I guess. We can’t give it to the neighbors now, obviously…” It’d be such a waste of the ingredients if they threw it out now too. _Maybe the cookies would be okay_ , he thought.

“It’s okay, hyung, I’ll still eat it if it doesn’t turn out nicely. It’s our first time, and a lot of people get things messed up on the first time…” Jongin said, patting Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“Nobody reinvents the recipe on their first time,” Kyungsoo grumbled, looking at the mix. It was starting to look a little like oatmeal, which wasn’t very appetizing. The only salvation was that it smelled kinds of sweet thanks to the sugar and eggs.

Jongin laughed at Kyungsoo. “True but I’ve already folded most of the ingredients in now. I think we’ll just add the butter and chuck it in the oven; who knows? It might turn out great,” Jongin said, trying his best to cheer Kyungsoo up. He knew Kyungsoo took mistakes in the kitchen seriously, even if it was something small like toasting a slice of bread thirty seconds too long.

“What if it doesn’t?” Kyungsoo asked, feeling like he was going to cry soon.

“It’ll be alright. We’ll just keep this as our secret and not tell anybody that we messed up baking on our first try,” Jongin said brightly, brushing his face over Kyungsoo’s hair. He left a smear of flour on his fringe which he patted away and bent down to pick up Kyungsoo’s chef hat.

“Our secret. Okay?” Jongin said, putting Kyungsoo’s chef hat back on his head.

“’Kay,” Kyungsoo mumbled. Jongin smiled, satisfied. He returned to folding the mix together while Kyungsoo unwrapped the stick of butter and used a knife to cut it into three big pieces, dropping one into the bowl.

“Wait, we still need salt,” Kyungsoo suddenly remembered. Jongin was mashing up the butter with the wooden spatula, trying to squash it into the mix while Kyungsoo hurried over to the spice rack and grabbed the salt shaker.

“The recipe says a teaspoon,” Jongin said, reading from the book. “And it was supposed to be mixed with the eggs and sugar in the first place, but never mind that now.”

Kyungsoo swatted at his bum in retaliation, pouting at him while he shook just a bit of the salt into the mix. It was starting to look alright, if not somewhat dry, but cookies were meant to be dry nonetheless.

 When Jongin as done mashing the butter into the mix, Kyungsoo added another piece. He stabbed at the slippery thing, leaving buttery streaks along the sides of the bowl while the piece of butter shot all over the bowl. Kyungsoo would’ve offered to take over, but who knew what he would mess up next if he mixed it instead. He just watched Jongin struggle with the butter till it was all gone, and he finally dropped in the last piece.

“Should we try it to see what it tastes like?” Jongin asked, grunting as he gripped the bowl and folded the mix over on itself.

“Mm,” Kyungsoo nodded, sticking his pinky finger into the mix and bringing it to his mouth. He let it melt in his mouth, running his tongue over it thoughtfully. “A little more salt, I think. What do you think?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin stopped stabbing the butter piece halfway and tasted it, testing the taste out on his tongue.

“It tastes like cookie mix, no?” he asked. Kyungsoo smiled weakly. “Yeah, I guess it does.” Jongin returned his smile, tasting the mix once more.

“You know what, I agree, just a bit more salt,” he said after a moment of consideration. The salt shaker was still in front of Kyungsoo so he shook more salt into the bowl, watching the flakes float down onto the messy mix.

“Should we add those chocolate chips though, hyung? It’d really bring the cookies to life,” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo relented, feeling guilty about messing up the cookie recipe and got the bag of chocolate chips, shaking some into the mixing bowl. He was afraid that adding chocolate chips would mess up the recipe in the first place, but now that it was already mixed up he might as well just add chocolate to sweeten the deal.

“Okay. You already preheated the oven, right?” Jongin asked.

At least Kyungsoo did that properly. It was ready for the cookies now, blazing red and sweltering hot in one corner of the kitchen. All Jongin and Kyungsoo had to do was scoop the mix into small balls onto a tray and let it sit in the oven for fifteen minutes. Kyungsoo bustled around to prepare the tray; he took a large one from the cabinet under the counter and placed a sheet of baking paper over it, using the small bits of butter left from the wrapper to smear it all over the baking paper in case the cookie tried to stick on the baking paper.

“Tray’s ready. Is the ice-cream scoop ready?” Kyungsoo asked. He had seen some lady on Food Network scoop her cookie mix onto her tray with the ice-cream scoop and had always been amazed at the idea. The convenience, the genius of it, the perfection of it! The cookies would be evenly shaped, evenly sized and everything.

Ever since then, he’d dreamed of doing it with Jongin someday. Though his dream was coming true now, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed that the cookies were probably going to turn out horribly.

“It’s going to be great, hyung,” Jongin smiled at him, handing him an ice-cream scoop. Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to his cheek, not caring that there’d be flour on his lips. Jongin was always so positive; Kyungsoo would’ve sunk into depression a long time ago were it not for Jongin who constantly reminded him that small mistakes like these didn’t mean the world was ending.

Together, they scooped little, bite sized cookie balls and plopped them on the large tray one by one. They managed to get eighteen balls on the tray with enough space between each ball for them to flatten out, and they set the leftover mix aside for a second batch later. Kyungsoo carefully picked up the tray with his new and ultra cute Pororo mittens, carrying the tray over to the oven and slid it in.

Jongin shut the oven, and it was done. They only had to wait fifteen minutes now, till the cookies turned golden, then they could see once and for all if the cookies were screwed or at the very least, edible.

“What should we do in the meantime?” Jongin asked, putting an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist.

“Wonder how I could forget to read the directions in the recipe book, maybe, or debate on whether or not I’m dumb for not following the instructions properly,” Kyungsoo said thoughtfully.

Jongin chuckled. “Hyung, it was fun baking with you anyway. I got flour on my face, you messed up the recipe… We’ll definitely remember this, won’t we?”

Kyungsoo snorted, hiding his face in Jongin’s chest. “Yeah, I’ll remember this till the day I die, that’s for sure.”

“The mix tasted good, at least. Let’s lick the spatula off together, hyung,” Jongin said. 

Kyungsoo shrugged and went over to get the spatula to let Jongin have the first lick. He let as much of the mix stick to the spatula as possible and handed it to him. “You first,” Kyungsoo said. Before Jongin could get a hold of the spatula, Kyungsoo bopped it on his nose, leaving a small dollop of the cookie mix on the end of a very surprised Jongin’s nose.

“Go ahead and lick it,” Kyungsoo smiled, waving the spatula in front of Jongin tantalizingly.

Jongin narrowed his eyes like a cat at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo would’ve laughed at his expression and the dot of cookie mix on his nose, were it not for Jongin suddenly snatching the spatula away from him and charging at him like an angry bull.

Kyungsoo fled from the kitchen, screaming at the top of his lungs. “I’m sorry!” Kyungsoo yelled, trying not to laugh and breathe at the same time, running to the living room to place the coffee table between them. His chef hat flew away from his head when Jongin tried to attack from the left and Kyungsoo scampered to the right, circling the coffee table and squealing all the while.

“Hyung, don’t run, I have a present for you,” Jongin said, holding the spatula in his direction. _His_ chef hat was still intact and it made him look like some kind of murderous chef. Kyungsoo tried not to laugh, shaking his head.

“It’s rude to reject a gift,” Jongin said, before attacking once more. Kyungsoo rounded the table again, running faster than he thought he could. Jongin tutted at him, gripping the spatula like it was his murder weapon. Kyungsoo was determined to get out of this clean, it’d take a whole lot of cleaning if the cookie mix got all over the place—

Jongin tried to grab at Kyungsoo from the right once more, and Kyungsoo dodged to the left like a pro. He saw an opening and thought _yes, yes, this is my chance to go into the bathroom and stay there till Jongin gives up!_

But he’d forgotten how fast Jongin was when he wanted to be.

Kyungsoo had only taken three steps towards the left before Jongin’s arms curled around him, pulling him towards the sofa and smearing cookie mix all over Kyungsoo’s arm. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop laughing as he tried to squirm out of Jongin’s grip, shimmying downwards and elbowing him in the ribs but Jongin was relentless, smacking the spatula all over Kyungsoo till he could smell butter in the air.

“Stop, stop, Jongin, I give up!” Kyungsoo wheezed, laughing and coughing at the same time. Jongin kept his arms around Kyungsoo, placing his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“I know you’ve given up. Let me just give you a facial,” Jongin said, moving the spatula up to Kyungsoo’s face. He smeared what was left of the cookie mix on the spatula all over Kyungsoo’s cheek, rubbing it to make sure Kyungsoo’s face was sufficiently covered with it.

Kyungsoo moaned in a high pitched voice, his struggles ceasing. It was nice and warm in Jongin’s arms as always, but he didn’t say that.

“I think that’s enough for now. I’ll reapply your facial later,” Jongin said, finally moving the spatula away from Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo turned his head to stare at Jongin balefully, going a little cross eyed because Jongin’s face was so close he could feel his breath.

“I only did your nose and you…” Kyungsoo trailed off, laughing.

“You look cute now, hyung,” Jongin bit his lip, smiling cheekily.

Kyungsoo tried to rub his face on Jongin’s stupid smile but he leaned back on the sofa and out of Kyungsoo’s reach, sliding down till he was on his back and Kyungsoo was trapped on top of him. Kyungsoo felt warmth creep over his cheeks; the only time he was ever on top of Jongin like this was in the bedroom.

“The only thing I can smell is butter now,” Jongin said, wrinkling his nose, “I wonder whose fault is that?”

Kyungsoo snorted, trying to turn over to look at Jongin. It was perplexingly difficult since Jongin still didn’t want to let him go but Kyungsoo was not a quitter (sometimes) and struggled against him, crawling over his body like a worm (and smearing cookie mix all over Jongin’s apron) till he could see Jongin’s face.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo smiled, kissing his chin.

“Don’t get all nice right after I attacked you with a spatula. It does things to my morality,” Jongin pretended to sniffle.

“Good,” Kyungsoo replied, placing his cheek on Jongin’s neck and rubbing it back and forth, trying to get as much cookie mix on him. Jongin giggled, trying to move out of the way. “Hehe—N-no, hyung, it tickles,” Jongin said, pressing his chin into his neck tightly (thus causing an unfortunate double chin to appear).

“Now we’re even. You smell like butter, I smell like butter...” Kyungsoo smiled sweetly at Jongin.

“Can you get some of that cookie mix on my nose into my mouth, please?” Jongin mumbled, his double chin still prominent.

“Will you let go of me?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin shook his head. “You might attack me again,” was all he said.

“Then how do I get to your nose?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion.

“You can figure it out, I’m sure,” Jongin smiled.

He rolled his eyes. “You’re such a perv, Jongin,” he muttered. He couldn’t quite reach Jongin’s face with his hands, so Kyungsoo had to shimmy forward on top of Jongin rather inappropriately till his face hovered above Jongin’s and he stuck his tongue out, licking the tip of Jongin’s nose gently.

“Put it here,” Jongin said, stuck his tongue out and waggling it at Kyungsoo’s direction. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, leaning down to touch their tongues together. Jongin swiped at the cookie mix from the tip of Kyungsoo’s tongue and melted it in his mouth; Kyungsoo did the same, tasting the salty sweetness of the butter.

“Do it again,” Jongin said, lifting his face up a bit to let Kyungsoo lick his nose again.

“Jongin, we’re not dogs,” Kyungsoo tried to say, but he was already sticking his tongue out and feeding Jongin little bits of the cookie mix reluctantly off his tongue.

Jongin’s eyes darkened just a little when his tongue lingered against Kyungsoo’s tongue once, darting his tongue back into his mouth to taste the cookie mix. Kyungsoo caught the look in his eyes and flushed, looking away quickly.

“T-there’s none left on your face,” Kyungsoo muttered, trying to shimmy down once more. Jongin’s arms loosened, and Kyungsoo thought that this over now, the cookies were going to burn if they didn’t stop soon, but Jongin just pulled Kyungsoo back up and kissed him on the mouth, muffling his protests.

Kyungsoo tried to beat him off but Jongin had interesting skills that Kyungsoo could not resist, like coaxing his mouth open with his tongue and putting his tongue on top of Kyungsoo’s and moving it around. Kyungsoo moaned, kissing him back fiercely with eyes closed.

“The cookies, Jongin, we need to get them out,” Kyungsoo whispered. Jongin nodded, releasing Kyungsoo at once but suddenly it was important that Kyungsoo kissed him just a bit more, tasting all the butter and sugar on his tongue and lips till there was none left.

“The cookies?” Jongin breathed, sucking at Kyungsoo’s upper lip.

“Mm,” Kyungsoo sighed, getting up reluctantly and stumbling to the kitchen to get the damned cookies out of the oven.

“They’re not done yet,” Kyungsoo called, squinting at the cookies. They had another five more minutes to go; they were hardly golden just yet and they’d only started to flatten out. “Leave it then,” Jongin replied, jogging over to where Kyungsoo was, peeking at the oven through the door.

“I think they still need a few more minutes and—” Jongin swallowed the rest of Kyungsoo’s sentence, kissing him hard on the mouth till Kyungsoo felt like he’d melt into Jongin’s arms. He twisted his fingers into Jongin’s hair, bringing his head down so that he could give him a proper kiss in return.

Kyungsoo was very much aware of Jongin’s hand on his back and the way it crept under his shirt stealthily, fingers caressing fire across his skin.

“Why don’t we take this somewhere else?” Jongin murmured, tugging Kyungsoo forward by holding his apron.

“Just for a few minutes, okay?” Kyungsoo sighed. He didn’t want to feel anything but Jongin’s mouth over his, he wanted to lick off every bit of cookie mix on Jongin’s body—

They stumbled into the bedroom together and clambered all over each other. It felt like hours or years before they dimly noted the smell of smoke in the air and had to run out and salvage the burnt cookies.

Kyungsoo would’ve been upset at burning the cookies, but Jongin pointed out with his expert tongue that there was a second batch they could do later, and it could wait till they were done cleaning each other off.

 

 


	4. In Which Kyungsoo Gets Drunk For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Kyungsoo didn’t really think of himself as someone who slept around with other guys.

 

Generally he was dragged around town from party to party by Baekhyun and his posse of other wild guys like Jongdae, Suho, Sehun, Luhan and Chanyeol. You’d think they were a group of singles trying to find love in an open place but as a matter of fact, every single one of them except Kyungsoo was in a relationship.

 

He didn’t mind being alone though. Being single meant that he never needed to care about another, never needed a second set of cutlery at home, never needed to compromise on anything. But why he allowed himself to be dragged to wild parties and clubs, he didn’t know. Maybe he just liked looking at people get drunk and do crazy things.

 

First off, Baekhyun always wanted Kyungsoo to find himself a man. That was one of the main reasons he brought Kyungsoo to every party. The other reason is that he needed someone sober enough to call a cab and haul him back up to his apartment. And to his amazement, Kyungsoo wasn’t tired of this yet; all this puking and drinking, dancing and making out. Probably because whenever Kyungsoo thought Baekhyun wasn’t paying attention to him, Baekhyun usually spotted him watching other people get off with each other, his wide eyes taking in every detail. He never thought of Kyungsoo as a voyeur kind of guy, but then again, no one ever took Baekhyun for someone who loved Chanyeol to suck him off. So, he kept mum on the fact that there was no real reason for Kyungsoo to join them on their escapades. After all, never look a gift horse in the mouth, right?

 

Right now, it was 3AM, and Baekhyun was having the time of his life. He had already taken five shots - or was it seven? - and he liked to think that he and Chanyeol were dirty dancing, grabbing and pinching each other in places that should be left alone in public. Jongdae, on the other hand, had gotten tired of all the dancing and had decided to just make out with Suho till his lips fell off. So far, it was working; Suho was practically sucking Jongdae’s face off. Sehun and Luhan were in the corner, Baekhyun spotted, and were they -- ? Oh God. Baekhyun had to look away; it was just too much to see his friends having public sex.

 

Music blared in every direction, a constant thumping beat that had Baekhyun confusing the beat for his heartbeats. The floor and the walls reverberated as the music reached a particularly low yet heavy part of the song. Bass vibrated throughout the whole building, making Baekhyun feel as if he was living in a vibrating world. After awhile, everything faded out as he swayed against Chanyeol’s hard frame.

 

Kyungsoo on the other hand, was content to sit this one out, as usual. He was sitting at the same table as Jongdae and Suho, trying to ignore them while he people-watched. Bodies grinded and moved as the strobe lights moved across them, colours soaking into their skin till people varied from acid green, neon blue and bright red. It was all starting to blur around the edges for Kyungsoo; his eyes sliding closed before they snapped open. He couldn’t fall asleep. If he fell asleep, the guys would never find their way home and it’d be his fault.

 

As he thought of this, he felt a strange tingle on his back and goosebumps trailed all over his skin. Someone was watching him, he could feel it.

 

Kyungsoo decided to pretend to glance around as if he was looking for someone. He picked up his drink and, for some unknown reason, got up from his seat, sipping at his martini. One martini was all he usually ordered, just so that he’d have a reason to be sitting down in a club.

 

Now, he was thankful for the drink. He made his way through the sweaty crowd, looking around every so often to see if he could spot anyone watching him. It didn’t take long for him to reach the bar though, and so Kyungsoo had to give up, at least until he had to go back to his table beside Jongdae and Suho. However, this plan soon went to hell when he saw that Jongdae and Suho had apparently taken their making out to another level; they were on the table now, instead of just sitting down by the table. Then Kyungsoo saw Jongdae trying to unzip Suho’s pants and gave up ever returning to the table. Clearly it was defiled now.

 

He turned back to the bar, placing his empty martini glass in front of him. The whole bar was lit up with dim, lavender lights, casting shadows on Kyungsoo’s cheekbones, as well as the other patrons seated at the bar. Most were talking, drinking or just staring off into the distance which suited Kyungsoo just fine.

 

Then he felt it again, the strange tingle running down between his shoulder blades. Someone was clearly watching him, and whoever it was seemed to be close. Kyungsoo wasn’t used to being stared at; it was usually Baekhyun or Jongdae who was the recipient of stares.

 

Kyungsoo cast another careful look around the bar and this time, it worked. As he tried to gauge people’s expressions, he noticed a guy behind the bar - the bartender probably - leaning against a shelf of liquor bottles. With the dim lighting, Kyungsoo could only see his lips, full and probably in an adorable shade of pink, and his build. He was good looking, that was for certain, but not someone who went for guys like Kyungsoo.

 

The bartender stared at Kyungsoo for a few more seconds before leaning off the shelf, and took two steps towards Kyungsoo. He could only stare at the bartender’s slim build, watched the way his muscles contorted underneath the form fitting shirt he was wearing. His lips were really something though, something Kyungsoo couldn’t quite put his finger on. They looked soft, yet there was a sardonic shape to it, like he had a cocky attitude and smirked a lot.

 

“Hey,” the lips seemed to say, and that snapped Kyungsoo out of his reverie. “Y-yeah?” Kyungsoo replied, a little stunned.

 

“I said, do you want a refill?” the bartender said, and Kyungsoo looked down at his empty glass. “Um, sure,” was all Kyungsoo could muster under the scrutiny of the bartender’s gaze. “All right then,” he replied, and turned to prepare the drink. He was halfway through when Kyungsoo, in a burst of courage, said, “Wait!” a bit too loudly. That caught the bartender off guard and he accidentally spilled some alcohol on his hand.

 

“What was that for?” he asked, looking for a cloth to wipe his hand with. “I’m so sorry, I just - I don’t want that martini anymore,” Kyungsoo blurted, words stumbling over one another. The bartender lifted an eyebrow at him.

 

“I think I’ll have a-” and Kyungsoo stopped mid sentence. He was trying to impress the bartender by ordering a cool drink but then again, he never drank ‘cool’ or ‘hip’ drinks. A classic martini was all he ever drank his entire life.

“You want a…?” the bartender echoed, hands stilling by his sides, waiting for Kyungsoo to answer. Kyungsoo had to think extra hard, then finally blurted, “Absinthe. I’ll h-have an absinthe.”

This gained another eyebrow lift from the bartender. “You don’t look like you can handle that sort of drink,” he said, setting a bottle down to pick another up. “Well, I like to think that I’m a very open minded sort of fellow,” Kyungsoo retorted. He regretted it as soon as he said it.

 

Why? Why was he making a fool of himself in front of this guy? The last time Baekhyun ordered an absinthe (or maybe three before he started saying that his stomach was on fire) he thought Baekhyun had lost his mind. He had to hit Baekhyun over the head unconscious and carry him back up to his apartment, where he woke up with the worst hangover of the century.

 

The bartender looked up at Kyungsoo from reading the bottle labels. “I’ve seen you here before. You’ve never ordered anything other than a martini,” he said, finally settling for a black bottle with cat eyes printed on it and opened it up. Kyungsoo was silent at this. Sure, Kyungsoo and the guys usually frequented this place a lot but he didn’t think anyone actually noticed them. This was also his first time sitting at the bar, because usually Suho ordered their drinks.

The bartender guy said something again, but Kyungsoo couldn’t catch it. The DJ had started playing Calvin Harris’s album, and that was never a good thing. It usually meant that Sehun was drunk enough to request for his ‘party jam’.

 

“I’m Jongin, what’s your name?” the bartender shouted over the music while popping a spoon into the glass in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo shouted his name back at the bartender then settled into an awkward silence as Jongin began to prepare the absinthe right before Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

First of all, he placed the spoon across the rim of the glass. The spoon, Kyungsoo noticed, had patterns stamped into it so that there was a lovely pattern on the spoon, and also it would be very much useless if it was used as a soup spoon because it couldn’t hold any liquid. Jongin then dug out a jar of sugar cubes and placed two small sugar cubes carefully on the spoon. Picking up the bottle of absinthe, he poured about four tablespoons full onto the sugar cubes, letting the green liquid pour into the glass. Adding some water, he flicked out a lighter from his pocket and to Kyungsoo’s fright, lit up the sugar cubes on fire.

 

Kyungsoo suppressed a yelp as the sugar cubes slowly melted, the sugary liquid dripping down into the absinthe. Just as he thought the sugar cubes would fall into the drink below it, Jongin poured another shot glass of absinthe over the sugar cube, and this time Kyungsoo almost shrieked when the flame shot up in the air.

 

Jongin gave him a crooked smile as the flame died down a bit, the sugar cubes drowning in their own liquids. He splashed some water onto the spoon as he quickly picked it up and stirred the drink with the spoon. It gave a bit of a fight by burning on the surface of the absinthe for just one split second, before dying out completely.

 

All this time, Kyungsoo watched Jongin’s smooth and practiced movements, the way he did everything without hesitation, as if he’d done all this before.

 

“Absinthe. On the house,” Jongin said, smiling at Kyungsoo. He pushed the glass a little closer to Kyungsoo, and he took it as a sign to down it. If he didn’t, then well… He’d probably lose the nerve to continue the conversation sooner rather than later.

 

With this on his mind, Kyungsoo took the drink in his hand and gave it a tentative sniff. In truth, it didn’t smell bad like whiskey which turned Kyungsoo off, but it smelled lightly of herbs. Kyungsoo thought it smelled a bit like a garden, but decided not to think too much on it, and downed it quickly. It burned his tongue and stomach lining as it went down, but other than that, it didn’t taste bad. The bitter taste did, however, make Kyungsoo doubt he would order a second one.

 

“How is it?” Jongin asked, leaning forward and resting his head on one arm. “Nice…? I don’t know, it’s kinda hard to tell,” Kyungsoo said, licking his tongue.

 

“Well, you might wanna wash it down soon, so have… this,” Jongin said, laughing at his reply. Jongin pushed a small glass of clear liquid with a piece of lime towards him, and in an attempt to maintain his cool, he downed it as well, coughing when he realised it was a fucking vodka tonic, the bittersweet taste of it rushing into his mouth. Suho had once warned him that it was pretty potent, considering that it was vodka and all. And he just had an absinthe. Great, he was now on his way to being drunk for the first time, and fast too. Didn’t Luhan once say that getting drunk the first time was always the fastest?

 

“Oh God, you have to be kidding me,” Kyungsoo groaned as he felt his ears turn red. Blood rushed into his skull, and it made him feel uncomfortably warm yet fuzzy all over. “It was the only way to get you to dance with me,” Jongin laughed. He hopped over the counter, although who would man the bar, Kyungsoo didn’t know, and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hands, pulling him towards the dance floor.

 

“No, no, I can’t dance,” Kyungsoo mumbled as his vision spinned and twirled. “You’ve never done it before, so come on!” Jongin cajoled, pulling Kyungsoo close as the first few beats of Calvin Harris’s We’ll Be Coming Back started playing, engulfing Kyungsoo’s senses. He thought he felt a little braver now, and so wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck, swaying a little with him. Then people were throwing their arms up in the air, and Kyungsoo followed suit, feeling his bangs starting to stick to his forehead from the sweat.

 

Jongin said something to him, giving him a little kiss beneath his ear and Kyungsoo shuddered, clawing at Jongin’s back.

 

“Kiss me, Jongin, kiss me,” he whispered fervently. He couldn’t tell if Jongin heard, but then the world burst into technicolour when he felt Jongin’s lips on his own, firm and yielding. Kyungsoo had his eyes closed, but he instinctively knew it was Jongin. No one else could’ve wanted to kiss Kyungsoo that way. Jongin’s hand carded through Kyungsoo’s hair, then caressed his chin, his jaw, his temples. Kyungsoo kissed him back a little harder, and Jongin sighed into his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo could taste his breath on his tongue, and wondered what Jongin would really taste like. He licked gently at Jongin’s bottom lip, a little rusty on his kissing skills but Jongin didn’t seem to mind.

 

Jongin kissed him back too, maybe a little sloppily but Kyungsoo didn’t care. He was a bit mortified beneath it all that he was making out with a total stranger (hot he may be), but most of all he was in awe of the fact someone actually wanted him. It didn’t happen very often, which just made Kyungsoo want to kiss Jongin even harder.

 

Kyungsoo broke off the kiss first, breathing heavily but still alive. “Can we go somewhere private?” he asked, and Jongin nodded silently, holding his hand and pulling him towards a curtain beside the bar.

“Where’re we going?” Kyungsoo slurred, squinting as three versions of Jongin held his hand and pushed the curtain aside.

 

“My place. It’s upstairs, c’mon,” Jongin answered, tugging on Kyungsoo’s hand one last time. Kyungsoo did not want to think about it, and so let himself be pulled up a flight of stairs (am I climbing up to heaven? he thought) before reaching the top. Kyungsoo could still hear music from downstairs; muffled but audible.

 

The place was dark, with some vaguely shaped objects placed here and there. Jongin tossed off his shirt, while Kyungsoo watched him for a moment before doing the same.

 

“Are we gonna fuck?” Kyungsoo snickered, barely getting his shirt off of himself. “I think we are, pretty baby,” Jongin said, pushing him backwards. The back of Kyungsoo’s knees hit something sturdy and Kyungsoo flopped onto a soft and plush mattress.

 

“Is this a waterbed?” Kyungsoo mumbled, feeling the fabric beneath his fingers. It was well washed and well used, judging from the softness of it, but then he felt hands on his crotch and Kyungsoo mewled as Jongin palmed him through his pants.

 

“You know, I always watched you whenever you came here,” Jongin said, breath coming in hard, panting breaths. Kyungsoo’s head fell back against a stack of pillows and he shut his eyes, feeling pure pleasure coursing throughout his body like a circuit. He felt so electric, so alive and so warm and fuzzy everywhere.

 

“And?” Kyungsoo muttered, putting his hands on the back of Jongin’s head. “And I always wanted to know what it would be like banging you,” Jongin gave a small, almost embarrassed smile and unbuckled Kyungsoo’s belt.

 

“Well, you can. I’m sure you’ll do very well,” Kyungsoo replied, not really comprehending what he just said. “I intend to,” Jongin replied, pulling his belt apart and tugging on Kyungsoo’s pants. Kyungsoo lifted his hips to let Jongin pull down his pants down to his knees. Then Jongin was gone for a brief moment before he and his hands returned, touching Kyungsoo everywhere, trailing fire all over his body.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes opened for a moment and he caught sight of a gloriously naked Jongin who looked very, very fine with no clothes on. It hit him that he was really going to sleep with him yet strangely, Kyungsoo didn’t feel as if he should be careful around Jongin. He looked pretty reckless and right now, Kyungsoo was looking to get reckless as well. “I’ve never done this before,” Kyungsoo murmured. Jongin’s hands stopped at his hipbones.

 

“I won’t hurt you then,” he replied, before massaging Kyungsoo’s thighs. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You’re not going to stop?”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, which made Jongin smile. Jongin then peeled his boxers away (he wasn’t exactly careful about it, Kyungsoo learnt in the morning), freeing Kyungsoo’s dick. He was already more than halfway to being hard but Jongin made sure he was hard by licking the underside of his cock. Kyungsoo hissed in surprise, then became pliant in Jongin’s arms as Jongin put his hands on his hips and began to suck at the head of his cock slowly.

 

Kyungsoo was embarrassed by the wet sounds Jongin was making; they were obscene and loud at best in this empty room, and Kyungsoo prayed that Jongin didn’t have a roommate. He let Jongin lick and suck at the head of his cock before Jongin bobbed his head down, taking Kyungsoo’s length into his mouth. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how amazing Jongin’s filthy mouth felt on his cock; it made stars burst in his eyes and his heart beat faster. His mouth fell open in ecstasy, feeling Jongin’s tongue move against his cock.

 

Then Jongin went back to the very tip of his cock, sucking lightly at the end before glancing up at Kyungsoo. It was pretty erotic to Kyungsoo, the way Jongin looked up at him with a sincere look in his eyes, his cock in Jongin’s mouth. Jongin stared at him wordlessly, blinking once before inhaling deeply, intent on having Kyungsoo’s entire length in his mouth.

 

His lips stretched open, and he took every inch of Kyungsoo into his mouth slowly, painfully, till Kyungsoo thought he might die from the wait. Jongin let his cock slide into his mouth before Kyungsoo felt just a flutter of a touch at the tip of his cock. Jongin, breathing hard through his nose, grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and placed it on the back of his head.

 

“Do you want me to…?” Kyungsoo was speechless. Jongin nodded at him, then tried to say something around his cock. Kyungsoo couldn’t hear whatever it was he wanted to say but he knew he loved the way the vibrations felt on his dick. “Uugh,” Kyungsoo moaned, squeezing his hand on Jongin’s head. Jongin hummed around his dick, and Kyungsoo pushed him slowly onto his cock.

 

He screamed hoarsely when he felt his cock hitting the back of Jongin’s throat, right before Jongin pulled off because of his gag reflex. His cheeks were flushed and there were beads of tears on his eyelashes but he held Kyungsoo down as Kyungsoo tried to buck beneath him.

 

“Whoa, stay still, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo tried his best to be still, settling into the mattress. “I want you to fuck my mouth, Kyungsoo. Do you want me to do that?” Jongin asked slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. Kyungsoo, a sobbing and wet mess, nodded at him and took a deep breath.

 

“I j-just- no one’s ever done this to me,” Kyungsoo stuttered as Jongin went down on him again. This time, it was much smoother and Kyungsoo pushed Jongin’s head down firmly, feeling his throat clench around his cock.

 

It made him shriek loudly, his voice echoing back at him. Jongin pulled off again to breathe, and he adjusted himself on top of Kyungsoo, leaning heavily unto him. “I never took you for a screamer,” Jongin muttered under his breath.

 

“S-shut up, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, trying to catch his breath. Jongin caressed his left cheek as he looked up at him, a smile playing across his lips. “Now I just want you even more,” he said softly. “Then have me, Jongin, for fuck’s sake, I don’t know what you’re waiting for,” Kyungsoo snapped at him, which made Jongin smile even more. Kyungsoo’s hissy fit sounded a bit bitchy to his ears, but he didn’t say anything at Jongin’s smile; just quietly admired it as Jongin straddled him.

 

“We’re in no hurry, but since you’ve asked for it so nicely…” Jongin trailed off as he reached for a drawer somewhere behind Kyungsoo’s head. He moved back into Kyungsoo’s field of vision with a bottle of lube. “Ever had anyone give you a handjob from behind?” Jongin held up the bottle in front of Kyungsoo.

 

“You’re the first,” Kyungsoo said a little breathlessly.

 

“All right then. On your hands and knees, if you will, pretty babe?” Jongin said, getting out of Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo muttered something about bossy men as he turned around clumsily on the bed, kicking his pants off. They fell with a quiet fump, serving only to make Kyungsoo a bit more nervous.

 

Something niggling in the back of his mind told him that he shouldn’t be fucking around with Jongin like this, there were certain priorities in life, but he couldn’t figure out what. Was it something about work, or something about home? Or maybe somethin-

 

Kyungsoo moaned low in his throat when he felt Jongin’s cold and slippery fingers slid into his ass in one, sure movement. Jongin had started off with two fingers, and Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if that was cruel or just mindblowing. He moved them in and out carefully, stretching him gently without ripping his ass apart.

 

“Feels good?” Jongin asked, voice husky.

 

“Y-yeah…” Kyungsoo answered, feeling much more alive than a few minutes ago. His head was still a bit hazy though; he rather thought he might need another drink soon. Just then, Jongin scissored his fingers in his ass, and Kyungsoo hissed again at the pleasure. It was bordering on painful, but he didn’t want Jongin to stop, no, not just yet.

 

“How about this?” Jongin asked, fitting a third finger into his ass. Kyungsoo arched his back, shouting hoarsely into the empty air.

 

“Fuck, do it again, Jongin, please!” Kyungsoo screamed, squirming under Jongin’s touch. “You mean this?” Jongin thrusted his fingers back into Kyungsoo, eliciting another scream. Kyungsoo became a begging and sobbing mess as he fell apart, coming on the sheets without warning.

 

“Hell, Kyungsoo, we haven’t even got to the good part yet,” Jongin chastised as Kyungsoo fell forward limply. “I’m too tired,” Kyungsoo whined; he could feel a headache already coming on. “Your trip is wearing off,” Jongin stated, moving away from him.

 

Kyungsoo felt Jongin stand up from the bed and assumed that Jongin gave up on him. However, thirty throbbing seconds later, Jongin returned with a glass of vodka tonic, complete with the ice and lime. “Did you just order that?” Kyungsoo muttered, sipping at it. “You’re in a bartender’s apartment, Kyungsoo. Do you really think I don’t have any of this in my kitchen?” Jongin scoffed, throwing the sheets Kyungsoo had orgasmed all over aside.

 

Kyungsoo just shrugged, gulping the vodka tonic down. Jongin shook his hair out a bit, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. “Round two, huh?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Hell yeah,” Jongin grinned. Kyungsoo felt a flutter in his chest but chose not to look at it too closely. Instead, he kissed Jongin on the mouth, tangling tongues with him while allowing Jongin to lean into him. Within minutes, he had both of his legs pushed up towards his chest by Jongin, who had insisted on doing it from the front.

 

“Trust me, you’ll see why in a minute,” Jongin said, rubbing some lube on his hard on. Tossing the bottle of lube aside, he held Kyungsoo’s trembling knees beneath his hands and positioned his dick at Kyungsoo’s entrance.

 

Kyungsoo trembled even further when he felt Jongin at his entrance. Jongin waited for Kyungsoo to say yes patiently despite his own needs, and Kyungsoo took only two deep breaths to steady himself before nodding silently at Jongin. Kyungsoo almost wanted to say no, but he knew he would never get another chance to redo this again if he backed out now. Jongin was just as good as any other guy, he thought to himself.

 

Jongin’s breath became labored when he fucked into Kyungsoo in one smooth glide. He did not expect Kyungsoo to be this tight; Kyungsoo was his first virgin to be honest but it was well worth it. Jongin stilled once he was inside Kyungsoo; letting him get used to the feeling of dick before he did anything else.

 

Kyungsoo too, was breathing hard, as he could see. His ass clenched and unclenched around Jongin’s length spontaneously, making it very hard for Jongin to think straight. “I-I think you can move now,” Kyungsoo squeaked, spreading his knees apart a little wider.

 

“If anything hurts then tell me,” Jongin told him. Kyungsoo reassured him that he would. It took him a moment to realize this was why Jongin wanted to do it from the front. He was putting Kyungsoo’s needs before his own, and that sort of broke his heart in a really nice way. Kyungsoo bit his lip to keep from smiling.

 

Carefully, tentatively, Jongin slid out of Kyungsoo, his thighs straining as he moved slowly. Jongin waited till it was only the tip left in Kyungsoo before thrusting right back in. Jongin groaned as he thrusted into Kyungsoo repeatedly, his body burning up like fire as he watched Kyungsoo’s facial expressions; his mouth falling open in ecstasy, his eyes shut tightly at the full feeling of Jongin. Truly, Jongin felt that Kyungsoo was a piece of living art and wondered how he was still single.

 

Kyungsoo’s hands pulled and twisted in the mattress as Jongin thrusted his hips relentlessly into Kyungsoo. There was so many thing he wanted to say, yet not at all. He wanted to thank Jongin for such a beautiful first time, wanted him to never stop, yet he wanted to savour the moment, freeze this moment in time to always remember it.

 

He tried to convey this by pulling Jongin towards him, kissing him on his open mouth. Jongin’s hips slowed which only frustrated Kyungsoo somewhat but the consistent rhythm of Jongin’s thrusts soon built up pressure within Kyungsoo’s groin. At first all he could muster a moan, but then oh the way Jongin threw his head back and exposed his throat looked so beautiful… That was all it took to push Kyungsoo off the edge.

 

Jongin, upon feeling the clench, unclench rhythm in Kyungsoo’s ass, knew that Kyungsoo was coming and thrusted a little bit harder into Kyungsoo. A shudder ran through his body as he watched Kyungsoo reach his climax and he came in Kyungsoo as well. The orgasm hit him so hard, Jongin felt as if he’d just run a marathon.

 

Kyungsoo’s come splattered on Jongin’s stomach and his own, staining the mattress with a few drops. “Oh God, Jongin, I can’t do this anymore-”

 

“Neither can I,” Jongin sighed, satisfied with the night’s labours. He pulled out of Kyungsoo, giving Kyungsoo a sympathetic look as he whimpered in pain. “Here, clean yourself up,” Jongin picked up a box of tissues and handed it to Kyungsoo.

 

“I need a shower,” Jongin announced, walking towards the shower. He heard a grunt from Kyungsoo, and took it as an ‘ok’ sign.

 

He was surprised however, to see Kyungsoo’s body on his bed just as he had left him. He hadn’t moved an inch since he went in for a shower. Shaking his head with a fond smile, he folded himself underneath a blanket and covered Kyungsoo as well. His roommate, Yifan, didn’t like seeing naked bodies in their shared apartment.  

 

*

 

The irritating sound of a bird chirping woke Kyungsoo up, and he popped one eye open. His apartment didn’t usually get chirping birds but maybe today-

 

Kyungsoo shot up in bed, looking at his surroundings. Had he been kidnapped last night? Before he could do anything, a door slammed from somewhere in the house, and Jongin appeared by the entrance of the bedroom. Well, if a curtain separating the bed from the rest of the place could be called a bedroom.

 

A pounding in Kyungsoo’s head made him shut his eyes in pain, and he heard Jongin laugh. “First hangover huh?” Jongin said.

 

“How did you know?” Kyungsoo asked, flopping back on the bed. The sight of Jongin (thankfully he had clothes on) reminded him of all he had done last night, and Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly proud of any of it. “Here, saltine crackers and Gatorade for you to get over it quickly. Do you have somewhere you need to be?”

 

Kyungsoo cracked one eye open again, and was confronted by the sight of a packet of said saltine crackers and bottle of said Gatorade in his face. “No but… thanks anyway,” he muttered, taking the crackers and the drink.

 

“Don’t mention it. Shower’s behind this curtain, and I will be waiting in the kitchen,” Jongin said, leaving the room.

 

Kyungsoo groaned loudly. So this was the morning after.

 

Fifteen minutes and a good, long, hot shower later, Kyungsoo was munching on the crackers after finding his clothes crumpled on the ground, walking around in search of the kitchen. It was a pretty large place, with walls here and there to make the spaces much more pronounced.

 

“Hey, you made it,” Jongin said half heartedly, reading a book by a counter. Kyungsoo lifted an eyebrow at him. “That isn’t a kitchen.”

 

“We don’t cook much here so,” Jongin shrugged. “We?” he asked, sipping at the Gatorade. “My roommate,” Jongin pointed with his thumb at a closed door.

 

“Oh.”

 

 Kyungsoo stood there awkwardly for a few moments before saying, “About last night…”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said, not meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes. “No, it’s not what you think,” Kyungsoo protested. He had thought about this very carefully in the shower, and the next few words he was going to say were the words he never thought he’d utter.

 

“Well, what is it?” Jongin asked, putting the book down.

“I….I wanna see you again,” Kyungsoo said, looking at his feet.

 

“What?”

 

“I’d like to see you again, Jongin. Preferably outside of your apartment and the bar downstairs,” Kyungsoo repeated, cheeks burning bright red.

 

“I know, I heard you, I just… wanted to hear it again,” Jongin smiled, laughing embarrassedly. Kyungsoo returned his smile with a genuine one, the first one he’d ever cracked in a while.

 

“I’d love to, Kyungsoo, only I didn’t think you wanted to, so…”

 

Kyungsoo took a step towards him to touch his arm. “I want to.

 

 

Jongin smiled again, looking away.

 

“By the way….”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Jongin, I’m wearing your underwear,” Kyungsoo deadpanned. Jongin blinked. “That’s a little early but hey. I’m up for it, babe. Coffee?” Jongin said. There was something about the way he just swept that under the carpet that Kyungsoo loved.

 

“I’d love coffee.”

  
  


  
  
  
  



	5. Getting Freaky in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having unrealistic sex in the water.

Jongin suppressed a small smile from his lips as he watched Kyungsoo looking at Chanyeol’s private jacuzzi. He knew what Kyungsoo was thinking of, and to be honest, it kinda turned him on, big time.

 

Chanyeol had (foolishly) left his magnificently large beach house in the care of his two best friends, Jongin and Kyungsoo. To top off the fact that he accidentally forgot that his two best friends were dating (and sexually active too), he was going to be gone for at least a month. And Jongin had made it a point to fuck Kyungsoo on every square inch of that goddamned beach house.

 

So far, they’d already banged on the couch (obviously, it’s the first place any couple would bang in an empty house), the kitchen top, Chanyeol’s bed (!!), the spare bed in the spare bedroom but not in any sort of environment where they would be in water.

 

Well, there’s always a first for everything, Jongin thought, his lips curling into a smile that he couldn’t quite control. Kyungsoo would be apprehensive at first, but oh, Jongin had a variety of persuasive methods.

 

Jongin stood by the patio for a little bit longer, watching Kyungsoo undress slowly. First, Kyungsoo turned the jacuzzi on, fiddling with the remote for a bit, then shucked his jeans off quickly, casting cautious glances to see if there was anyone around. Jongin knew Kyungsoo couldn’t see him from behind the one way glass door, and for that he was immensely gratified.

 

Jongin had never been more happy about this particular characteristic of this house than now as he watched Kyungsoo tug off his shirt, and then his black tank top. As it was dark outside, the only light outside came from the moon and the lights installed at the bottom of the jacuzzi. By the time Kyungsoo had kicked off his boxers, Jongin could hardly breathe from lust coursing through his veins. Steam rose from the jacuzzi, signaling that the water was positively bubbling away, ready to be used.

 

Suddenly his jeans felt too tight around his legs, the fabric of his white t-shirt too constricting. Jongin just couldn’t help but admire the curves and dips of Kyungsoo’s body, the way his muscles moved when Kyungsoo kicked away his clothes and the way his lips sighed in pleasure as he sank into the jacuzzi slowly. The fluid, reflective light from the jacuzzi only made Kyungsoo look that much more beautiful in Jongin’s eyes, giving him an image of Kyungsoo as an ethereal, water creature, come to drown him in the water, and yet strangely enough, to drown him in love.

 

He slid the glass door open, tossing his t-shirt off as he made his way to Kyungsoo. He could feel his heart skipping a beat as Kyungsoo slit his eyes, clearly enjoying the bubbles and hot water. Jongin couldn’t help but think fervently, over and over in his head, I love him, I love him, I love him…

 

Kyungsoo was in the jacuzzi, body all loose and relaxed from the wonders of bubbly, hot water on his body when he heard the crunch of dried leaves in front of him. Immediately his eyes snapped open, thinking, Oh god, Chanyeol came home and I’m very naked right now-

 

Then as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he gasped as he saw Jongin standing over him, erection on full display and a look of animalistic hunger in his eyes.

 

“Hi,” Kyungsoo croaked, his voice cracking. He didn’t think Jongin would see him doing this but then realized that that was irrational. Jongin would look for him if he didn’t see him within five minutes. What he didn’t expect was Jongin to look at him with such lust in his eyes.

 

“You gettin’ lonely in there?” Jongin gestured to the jacuzzi with a little smirk that made his eyes crinkle around the edges. God, Kyungsoo loved it whenever he smirked.

 

“I wouldn’t mind if you joined,” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly. He knew what kind of games Jongin liked to play, and he was more than happy to accommodate Jongin. Jongin and his fully erect dick, that is.

 

“Well then, I’m happy to oblige,” Jongin said, stepping into the jacuzzi slowly. As he bent forward slightly, Kyungsoo caught sight of his abs and shuddered inwardly. Jongin was unbearably sexy, and really, Kyungsoo was no more immune to his sexiness than the next guy.

 

Jongin dipped his head into the water to wet his hair for a moment, then leaned back, spreading his arms out in an I-own-this-jacuzzi manner which Kyungsoo also found sexy. In fact, everything Jongin did was sexy.  “What’re you doing out here, Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked, drawing out his voice, pitched low. “The jacuzzi’s pretty tempting, no?” Kyungsoo answered, giving him a smile.  

 

“I can think of something else that’s even more tempting. Or should I say, someone?” Jongin said, scooting over to Kyungsoo’s side of the jacuzzi.

 

Kyungsoo’s breath caught as Jongin pulled him flush against him, body to body. Kyungsoo could feel his erection coming on too, and he knew Jongin could feel it as well.

 

There was just so much skin, so much of Jongin’s golden skin and he couldn’t help but caress Jongin’s toned arms and back as Jongin tugged on his hair to make Kyungsoo’s accessible to his own lips. “I bet you were putting a show for me,” Jongin said between sloppy, wet kisses. He was tangling tongues with Kyungsoo as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s butt, squeezing the perky little cheeks, eliciting a moan from Kyungsoo’s pink lips.

 

“Oh, Jongin, please,” Kyungsoo moaned as Jongin grinded his hips against Kyungsoo’s. Spikes of pleasure shot up to his head from his crotch, making colours swirl around his vision as Jongin continued to grind against him till he cried out in pleasure.

 

“Say how much you want me,” Jongin whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear, teeth biting into his earlobe unforgivingly. Kyungsoo whimpered against Jongin’s body, clutching himself to Jongin because he didn’t really trust his legs to hold him up.

 

“I want you. I want you, Jongin. God, I want you in me,” Kyungsoo said, hoping Jongin would hear the desperation in his voice.

 

“Beg,” was all Jongin said in reply, and Kyungsoo understood what this was all about.

 

Kyungsoo immediately kissed Jongin with much more ardent passion than before, and he felt Jongin kiss him back too, and this time it was more breathless as Jongin’s lips took his breath away. Kyungsoo’s hands roamed all over Jongin’s neck, back, chest, then back to his neck again, until Jongin felt like he was on fire, felt like he was about to go up in flames even though he was half immersed in water.

 

“I want you,” Kyungsoo repeated, looking into Jongin’s eyes as he punctuated each word. It didn’t take much for Jongin’s resolve to break around Kyungsoo, and so he lifted Kyungsoo and shoved him to make him sit in the jacuzzi as he looked around for something, anything to use as lube. He needed Kyungsoo like a drug, and this couldn’t wait till they were upstairs.

 

“Wait, Jongin, I think I see a bottle of body shampoo there,” Kyungsoo squinted into the darkness, pointing at a spot beneath the shower head in one corner. “Fuck yes,” Jongin practically skipped as he went to get the little bottle of bath gel, sitting innocently on a rack.

 

It would have to make do for their situation for now, and besides, they were in a jacuzzi. The bath gel would certainly wash off nicely in the water.

 

“Kyungsoo, stop staring at my dick or I’m going to scissor that ass so hard and then ride it into the ground,” Jongin ordered. Kyungsoo gave a gurgle and a laugh,  splashing water as he watched Jongin. Jongin’s heart swelled in a wave of love as he listened to Kyungsoo’s laugh.

 

“You won’t be laughing in a minute,” Jongin muttered. To be honest, he was so horny he didn’t care if anyone was watching anymore.  He couldn’t give a fuck if Chanyeol walked in on them naked right now.

 

Kyungsoo was still half giggling as Jongin pressed the bottle, watching the viscous liquid spill out onto his palm. He was pretty sure the words ‘pour out a generous amount’ on the bottle didn’t apply to using it as lubricant during sexual intercourse, but he didn’t want to take any chances. He was going to have Kyungsoo all slippery and nice.

 

“Come on,” Jongin said to Kyungsoo as he stood in the jacuzzi, water reaching almost to his knees on the upper level.

 

“No, you bend down,” Kyungsoo countered, and Jongin shrugged. He was on his knees as he reached behind Kyungsoo when Kyungsoo went, “No, no, no, I just thought of something even better.”

 

Jongin lifted an eyebrow. As if anything could get any better than having sex with Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo’s eyes said, trust me on this, though, so Jongin kept quiet. However, as Kyungsoo clambered over onto Jongin’s lap, Jongin’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp as he realized that Kyungsoo was straddling him.

 

Jongin mentally noted to always allow Kyungsoo a little leeway next time.

 

Kyungsoo nodded his head, and Jongin took it as a yes. He reached behind Kyungsoo once again, smearing some of the gel on his ass before sliding a finger into him. A sigh escaped Kyungsoo’s lips, a little breathy sigh that made Jongin grow even harder than before. He moved his finger in and out slowly, so slow that Kyungsoo gripped his shoulders tightly as he built up a slow rhythm.

 

“Hmmm,” Kyungsoo tried not to moan loudly (there are neighbours, after all), but he couldn’t help crying out in half pain half pleasure as Jongin slid a second finger into him. Then without warning, Jongin spontaneously scissored his fingers within Kyungsoo, which left bloody half moons on Jongin’s shoulders and collarbone.

  
  


“God, Kyungsoo, scream for me,” Jongin said breathlessly as he watched Kyungsoo’s expressions of pleasure above him. He knew Kyungsoo could take it, could still take another finger within him but he decided not to. Instead, he fitted his fingers up into Kyungsoo that much deeper which rewarded Jongin’s ears with a scream.

 

He couldn’t help smirking a little; Kyungsoo’s screams were like Christmas presents to him. When he saw that Kyungsoo was about to come, from the rapid rises and falls of his chest, and the way his ass clenched around his fingers, Jongin pulled them out and held Kyungsoo’s dick in his hand, squeezing it tightly.

 

“Jongin, Jongin, please please please let me come,” Kyungsoo whined, tears dotting his eyes. “Not yet, baby… Not yet,” Jongin said quietly, fingering the bead of pre come on Kyungsoo’s dick. Kyungsoo screamed again in frustration, but chose not to touch himself. He knew Jongin would make him feel good soon enough, even though the wait could be torture.

 

“Ride me, Kyungsoo, baby ride me,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo obeyed. He lowered himself unto Jongin’s dick, loving the stretch as his ass accommodated every painstaking inch of Jongin. Then Kyungsoo let gravity pull him downward and he gasped at the full feeling of Jongin in him.

 

Kyungsoo squirmed a bit, a bit of a burn at where their bodies joined, and Jongin waited patiently, throwing his head back, murmuring, “God, you feel so tight, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Pull my hair, Jongin,” Kyungsoo mewled as he started to move, slowly but tentatively. The water surrounding them really made for a different kind of sensation; Kyungsoo felt light and floaty, yet burning up inside.

 

Jongin obliged Kyungsoo, pulling on Kyungsoo’s hair roughly just the way he liked it. “Ride me faster,” Jongin groaned. Kyungsoo let his hips do all the work, he rode Jongin like a horse, sometimes going a little bit slow to drag it out. It made Jongin moan, and it made him close his eyes. Jongin only closed his eyes when he was really feeling it, so Kyungsoo knew he was doing something right.

 

However, Kyungsoo was in for a surprise while he was riding the living lights out of Jongin. Jongin reached for Kyungsoo’s dick when he wasn’t quite paying attention and pumped his cock in time with Kyungsoo. His hips stuttered then, and he orgasmed so hard till he saw stars above them. There were tears in his eyes as he reached paradise for a few brief seconds, then he realized Jongin hadn’t come yet.

 

“Jongin… please come,” Kyungsoo said, pulling on his hair for a change. Jongin did not expect that at all, and certainly didn’t expect Kyungsoo circling his hips to allow Jongin to feel all of him.

 

“Oh God,” Jongin moaned, toes curling and fingers digging into Kyungsoo’s hair and hips. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin come within him, which satisfied him immensely for some reason.

 

Then Jongin opened his eyes, tugging at Kyungsoo gently towards him. Kyungsoo’s body felt soft and pliant, momentarily sated as he let his body fall all over Jongin, practically melting into Jongin’s arms.

 

“That was very good,” Jongin said weakly. “What can I say? I’m the best,” Kyungsoo said, yawning. “Are you tired?” Jongin asked, trying to see Kyungsoo’s expression.

 

“Kind of, yeah.”

 

“Well. I’m not done with you yet,” Jongin said, and he could feel Kyungsoo smile. Jongin peered up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle and wink the infinite darkness.

 

 


	6. Here & Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ABO!AU BEFORE SO THIS WAS SOOOOO SINFUL OKAY AND SOOOOOOOOO DIRTY LIKE I NEED A SHOWER NOW AND A ROSARY TO PRAY WITH
> 
> Kinks: Hair-pulling, dirty talk (lots of it), fingering, blowjob, the fully monty, knotting

 

When Jongin helped with Kyungsoo’s heat for the first time— unbeknownst to their parents, of course— he knew that Kyungsoo was his special one.

Before Kyungsoo, he’d been guilty of taking advantage of his alpha status from time to time in the past; it had been far too easy, the way omegas and betas used to throw themselves at him.

A fling here, a one night-stand there… Jongin could hardly keep track of the people he had been with in those days.

Then along came shy gazes and heart-shaped smiles one day. Jongin fell for Kyungsoo hard, and that was before he ever took a whiff of Kyungsoo’s scent. Lucky enough for him, the feeling was mutual. After that, Jongin found himself on the straight and narrow path of a monogamous relationship, partly because everyone paled in comparison to Kyungsoo and also because Kyungsoo was territorial. He wasn’t the sharing type; Jongin learned that he did not mind.

Within six months into their relationship, Kyungsoo went off his heat suppressants to surprise Jongin at a cheap motel. He beckoned Jongin over to bed with his ass up in the air, his scent heavy in the place. Call it crass or a cheesy attempt at trying to seduce Jongin, but he didn’t care, not when it was Kyungsoo.

And as it turned out, he learned that Kyungsoo was not shy in bed as Jongin thought he would be.

Months later, now that it was that time of the year again, Jongin was absolutely looking forward to it this weekend. He even planned a ‘camping trip’ with his friends, which was merely a setup so he could go away for a week. At the same time, Kyungsoo’s dorm was momentarily empty, allowing them to do as freely as they wished. And Jongin was mostly definitely looking forward to do Kyungsoo.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo smiled, breaking into Jongin’s thoughts. He looked up to see a bright smile on his face, dropping to sit beside Jongin and drape his arms over him.

“Hey yourself, beautiful,” Jongin replied, leaning in to kiss him. Kyungsoo hummed into the kiss, grabbing gently at Jongin’s collar. Ooh, Jongin did love the slow burn of Kyungsoo’s kisses, the hint of mouthwash on his breath. He lingered longer than he knew he was supposed to in public, hands just itching to reach down to the button of Kyungsoo’s jeans.

“I can’t wait for Saturday,” Kyungsoo briefly broke off to whisper in Jongin’s ear.

Jongin felt a shiver run up his spine. “We’ll have all week,” Jongin whispered back. Kyungsoo’s eyes told him that they would be busy from Saturday through Friday.

Before Jongin could throw all sense of control out of the window and ravage Kyungsoo on the spot, Baekhyun just had to interrupt them. “Look, you love birds, keep it in for one more day,” he suddenly said, and sat down right between them.

Kyungsoo frowned openly at him while Jongin was tempted to bite Baekhyun’s head off, but he was Kyungsoo’s friend, and he probably wouldn’t want that. Baekhyun beamed at them, putting his arms over both their shoulders.

Baekhyun was having a small get-together his dorm tonight, which meant everyone was there to do all sorts of things they weren’t permitted to do in college.

Jongin came merely because it meant he could make out with Kyungsoo and no one would be able to say anything about it. Except for now, because their friends knew how easily things could go from one to another when it was Jongin and Kyungsoo; in Baekhyun’s own words, “I prefer not to see parts of your bodies where the sun don’t shine.”

“Is your room preoccupied by someone else?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun.

He lifted an eyebrow. “No, but are you both planning to go in there then, yes.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth curled into an innocent smile. Baekhyun started to protest, but Jongin was faster. He threw Baekhyun off his lap in a second, who yelped, and he was already running to his bedroom, trying to squeeze past others. Scents from different betas, omegas, alphas and pheromones mingled in the air, a heady tonic that only had more adrenaline pumping through his veins. Oh God, he wanted Kyungsoo.

He didn’t need to turn around to know that Kyungsoo was behind him, shutting the door in Chanyeol’s face. There was a loud squawk from the other side of the door while Kyungsoo locked it, the door clicking in place.

“That was my nose, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol bellowed. Pounding followed shortly after, and Baekhyun shouted, “Don’t rub your scents all over my bed, you horndogs!”

Kyungsoo ignored them as he turned and made his way to Jongin. He had a determined look on his face and Jongin found it terribly sexy, backing up to sit on the bed and have Kyungsoo straddle his legs.

“You know, Jongin, when I said I can’t wait for Saturday, I really meant it,” Kyungsoo said, digging his fingers into Jongin’s hair and pressing their lips together. Baekhyun’s room smelled surprisingly clean. Jongin dimly wondered if all their sexual acts were only committed in Chanyeol’s room.

“Kyungsoo, we just did it last week,” Jongin chuckled, running his hands down his sides.

Kyungsoo shivered, arching his back into Jongin’s touch. “So?” he breathed, nails raking down Jongin’s scalp. He rubbed his nose into Jongin’s neck to inhale his scent, breath ticklish on Jongin’s skin, and felt Kyungsoo sigh in pleasure. It was almost euphoric to have Kyungsoo here with him, on him, in a room alone.

“I’m just… saying we can have fun but,” Jongin tipped Kyungsoo’s chin upwards, “I’d rather have all of you on Saturday itself.”

“Hm.”

Kyungsoo kissed him tentatively once, twice. Then he stuck just a bit of his tongue into Jongin’s mouth, lapping like a kitten. Jongin was content to let it go on this way, and it did. And he was just starting to think that Kyungsoo had understood what he’d just said when Kyungsoo ground his hips ever so gently upwards into Jongin’s crotch.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo,” Jongin placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist to still him. He tried to contain himself, and Kyungsoo watched him closely.

He bit down on a smile, a hand trailing to the top button of Jongin’s shirt. “I can’t believe you’re saying you don’t want me.” 

To be honest, Jongin couldn’t believe it either. They both knew that Jongin always wanted Kyungsoo. But they had imposed on Baekhyun and Chanyeol many times, enough that it was already bordering on being rude. Jongin didn’t want to test their friendship tonight, not when he knew he was going to have Kyungsoo in a matter of days.

“You just smell so good to me, Jongin. I can’t help himself,” Kyungsoo feigned innocence, even though Jongin knew he was anything but. Kyungsoo was wickedly sinful, and Jongin loved him for it.

“…Not right now,” Jongin said, most regretfully.

“C’mon, we’ve already locked ourselves here,” Kyungsoo cajoled, “the least you could do is eat me out,” he suggested, nipping at Jongin’s lower lip. 

Jongin felt blood rush down to his cock. “We’d be here all night if I did,” he replied. Jongin could still see reason, but if Kyungsoo kept this up he could be persuaded very easily. 

“Okay… then will suck me off instead?” Kyungsoo asked, hands going to Jongin’s jeans. Jongin threw his head back to laugh.

“Why are you so intent on doing things that we shouldn’t do in here?” he asked.

“Because,” Kyungsoo slid off Jongin’s lap to kneel before him, “I want you. Even if you’re saying no, and my heat is going to be in a day or two. Maybe you can trigger it early for both our benefits.” Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow, and Jongin felt himself going fully hard.

“Fine. And I’ll have you know that I’ll eat you out enough times by the end of the week to have you screaming your lungs out for me,” Jongin pulled at his hair a little roughly. Kyungsoo whimpered, palming Jongin’s crotch through his jeans.

“And then? Are you going to knot me?” Kyungsoo asked breathily.

“Not right away,” Jongin replied easily, “I’d make you beg for it first.” Kyungsoo clenched his fist momentarily, and Jongin hissed.

He flung Kyungsoo on the bed and began to undo Jongin’s jeans, tugging at them impatiently. Kyungsoo let him pull away to his heart’s content, moaning low in his throat when Jongin quickly engulfed the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking intently.

He knew what Kyungsoo liked and hummed at once while he took more of him into his mouth. Jongin watched Kyungsoo’s face contort while tonguing at his cock, making the most obscene noises as his lips stretched open to accommodate. Jongin admired his view of Kyungsoo, watch him writhe and twist restlessly against the sheets.

Jongin just felt Kyungsoo’s cock down his throat before he ran out of breath and he pulled off with a wet sound, panting heavily.

“God, you look so good like this,” Jongin sighed, watching tears pool in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Bright red stained his cheeks and ears; Jongin always thought Kyungsoo looked beautiful when he was flushed. Kyungsoo seemed to blush further, and looked away.

“We’ve done so many things together and that’s what you’re embarrassed about?” Jongin asked, laughing affectionately. Kyungsoo glared at him, pushing at his head in reply.

Jongin decided to poke at this subject during the weekend, and relaxed back on his haunches carefully to suck him off diligently. He could tell Kyungsoo felt every lick, every bob as he inched Kyungsoo’s length into his mouth, resisting his gag reflex when the head hit the back of his throat. Kyungsoo gasped silently, dark lashes brushing his cheekbones when he looked down at Jongin.

“Don’t stop,” Kyungsoo whispered, fingers digging into the sheets. Jongin was just so proud of Kyungsoo, how he reacted to Jongin’s every touch, kiss and lick. Kyungsoo was the best omega Jongin had ever met. His omega.

Jongin’s nostrils started to flare when he bobbed at Kyungsoo’s cock once more, letting it slide in and out his throat. He shut his eyes in concentration, could tell Kyungsoo was probably close though he wanted to drag it out for him.

Jongin started to hum in his throat once more, vibrations travelling Kyungsoo’s length in a low thrum. Jongin knew it felt fucking amazing and wasn’t surprised when Kyungsoo jerked his hips upwards, crying out loudly.

“Don’t stop,” Kyungsoo sighed, eyes rolling back in his head. Jongin nodded. He went on humming and bobbing Kyungsoo’s cock at the same time, relishing in the feeling of slowly bringing Kyungsoo closer to the edge. Watching for the smallest of reactions, he paced it out, waiting till Kyungsoo was painfully tense like a tightly coiled spring to pull off at the final, crucial second and suck hard at the head. Kyungsoo came almost without warning, spurting white into Jongin’s waiting mouth.

He swallowed it quickly, continuing to lick at the slit and taste Kyungsoo’s come on his tongue. Some of it dripped onto the ground, and he smirked at Kyungsoo when he finally looked at Jongin.

“How was that?” he asked, jerking Kyungsoo’s cock in one hand. All he received was a small whimper in response, of which he took pride in.

“But this is probably nowhere near how I’m going to feel when I fuck you hard,” Jongin replied, getting up to his feet to push Kyungsoo back onto the bed. He clambered on all fours to hover above Kyungsoo, kissing him with his open mouth to give Kyungsoo a taste of his own come. Kyungsoo grasped at Jongin, legs hiking up to hook at Jongin’s waist. This weekend was something Jongin was desperately looking forward to.

When they finally left, the both of them looked like a mess, and there was come still left on the corner of his mouth, but Jongin supposed this was nothing uncommon when Baekhyun and Chanyeol were having a get-together.

 

_

 

When Saturday finally came, Jongin could almost smell Kyungsoo in his heat even though they were technically miles away. But somehow, he could just tell that his heat had arrived and seemed like a particularly strong one this time round. Jongin was anxious to get to Kyungsoo’s dorm quickly so they could get naked and allow their baser instincts to take over.

Jongin was proven correct when he went downstairs for breakfast and received a phone call from Kyungsoo while eating his cereal. Kyungsoo didn’t even bother saying hello.

“Jongin, it’s here,” Kyungsoo panted, “you’re coming soon, right?” He was probably fingering himself in bed, thinking of Jongin. He almost went hard at that thought.

“Of course. I’ll be there very soon,” Jongin replied, trying hard not to picture Kyungsoo naked. He didn’t want to get into an accident on the way to see him; who else would be able to help him through his heat sessions? There can be no one else, Jongin thought rather darkly. The sight of a naked, wanton Kyungsoo with his ass perched high up in the air was for Jongin’s eyes only.

“Hurry. I want to come for you,” Kyungsoo whispered down the phone. Jongin hung up, running up the stairs to grab his bag.

 

The drive to Kyungsoo’s apartment was relatively uneventful, cut mercifully short since he woke up rather early. There were paddles, sleeping bags and tents in the back of the car, which Jongin would not be touching but threw into the car anyway for the pretence of going away on a camping trip.

He just hoped that no one would take off his car while he was in Kyungsoo’s apartment… That way, they would probably never pry themselves off one another.

Sprinting all the way into the lobby and tapping his foot impatiently in the elevator, Jongin soon arrived at Kyungsoo’s apartment. He tried the door and found it already unlocked, so he stepped in, dropping his bag on the couch. His nose picked up heavy pheromones in the air, and he began to throw off his clothes as he followed it to the source.

The bedroom door was ajar. Jongin kicked it aside, greeted by a very naked Kyungsoo on the bed. He was yowling softly as a hand disappeared behind him, probably with four fingers up his ass because Jongin knew Kyungsoo loved the stretch and never wanted to bother with prep when he was on heat. The only friction Kyungsoo’s cock was receiving was from the pillow between his legs. And in the room, the air alone was enough to make Jongin go hard. Kyungsoo was obviously ready for him.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo croaked when he looked up. “Please, please, I can’t— I need to feel you inside me—” he scrambled over the bed, bouncing a little as he offered his ass up to Jongin, spreading the cheeks wide for him to see.

Kyungsoo was practically dripping wet, inner thighs glistening with slick. Jongin tugged his boxers off, placing both hands on Kyungsoo’s ass.

“You’re wet? For me?” he asked almost conversationally. Kyungsoo jutted his ass up higher, crying out incoherently. “Yes, yes, I’m wet for you, please knot me, Jongin, I want to feel your knot inside me—”

Jongin felt a rut coming on just from watching Kyungsoo’s ass continue to leak, trailing down to Kyungsoo’s hard and red cock. But he restrained himself, wanting to play with Kyungsoo a little. “You want me to fuck you, baby?” he asked, inching onto the bed. Kyungsoo moved clumsily to make room for him, waves of pheromones wafting off of himself.

“Yes, I want your knot, I want you to make me scream,” Kyungsoo replied, choking on some words. Jongin hummed ambiguously in reply, head dipping down to taste Kyungsoo’s ass.

“Ah—” Kyungsoo broke off noiselessly, spine curving beautifully as Jongin flicked his tongue at his pink, twitching entrance. Kyungsoo tasted like a mixture of salt, musk and sex all in one, and he wanted to tease Kyungsoo just a little more, see if he couldn’t come from his tongue alone.

“You wanna come for me like this?” Jongin asked, continuing to lick at his entrance while a hand reached for his cock to pump it slowly. He alternated between pressing his tongue flat at his entrance and licking at it tentatively, all the while pumping Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo’s knees shook from the barrage of sensations, burying his head under a pillow while sobbing.

“I just want to come, Jongin, but I want to feel you,” he whispered, muffled.

“Pardon?” Jongin said mockingly. He squeezed around Kyungsoo’s length just then and stuck his tongue into Kyungsoo’s entrance deep enough for him to come at once in his hand, more slick leaking out of him. Jongin wanted to drown in the smell of Kyungsoo’s pheromones.

But it wasn’t enough for Kyungsoo. He moved abruptly, turning to pull Jongin into a rough kiss where their teeth knocked and tongues touched. Jongin reached down for Kyungsoo’s cock and found that he was still hard and wanting.

“Don’t tease, Jongin, I submit to you,” Kyungsoo said almost feverishly, his skin warm to the touch.

“I’ll do with you as I please,” Jongin growled, raking his nails down Kyungsoo’s chest to leave faint red lines. Kyungsoo caught at his hand and brought it to his face, rubbing into it just to get Jongin’s scent on him and moaned, “You’re my alpha, please, please mount me and make me yours—”

Jongin decided that it was enough of play time and flipped Kyungsoo over roughly, pushing his head into the previously abandoned pillow. Kyungsoo brought up his shaky legs, allowing room for Jongin to get on his knees right behind him, cock brushing his entrance.

He dragged his cock against his entrance just once, felt Kyungsoo shiver throughout his entire body and dug his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hips to keep him still. Kyungsoo was wet, and now also probably sufficiently stretched though at this point neither of them cared very much if he wasn’t; so Jongin pushed in just a tiny bit, feeling Kyungsoo clamp down on his cock.

“Feeling greedy, hm?” Jongin asked, pushing in another inch. Kyungsoo tried to move backwards to just take all of him at once but Jongin wasn’t going to let him rush this. They had all week, and Jongin wanted Kyungsoo to feel everything before anything else.

Jongin fitted his hands on Kyungsoo’s upper thighs, holding him in position as he started to push in once more. Kyungsoo was tight, as had been, even after fingering himself and took in Jongin without any resistance. Jongin slid in with a brief squelch, and soon he filled Kyungsoo to the hilt. Kyungsoo moaned low in his throat, finally relaxing just a little.

“Mm, Jongin, you feel so…” Kyungsoo didn’t continue, stretching his arms languidly.

“Oh, you’re not allowed to relax yet, Kyungsoo. Not till I’m done with you,” Jongin said, and grabbed at Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo tensed at once, tucking his arms under himself while Jongin lowered his body to hover inches away from Kyungsoo’s back.

The angle was delicious, and Jongin thrust in once, twice. Kyungsoo sighed, momentarily silenced.

“You like that?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo nodded, trying to move against Jongin. He allowed Kyungsoo to straighten his arms just enough for him to hold Kyungsoo’s middle close while he picked up the pace. Kyungsoo made low, pleased noises in his throat the entire time, sending blood rushing through his body as he kept Kyungsoo in place. There was nowhere else he’d rather be in the world than here, filling up Kyungsoo’s ass to the brim and watch the omega respond to him only.

“Faster, please,” Kyungsoo begged.

Jongin went faster, feeling his knot swell. Kyungsoo could feel it too, lifting up on his arms to get at a different angle. “Oh, Jongin your knot, please,” he said, voice light and breathy. Jongin pummeled into him in retaliation to push him back into his original position and growled in warning.

“Please—”

Jongin was tempted to not give in to Kyungsoo’s request, simply because he wanted to see how well Kyungsoo could beg. But it felt so good to be inside him, so much so that Jongin didn’t have the heart to really pull out of him completely. Kyungsoo’s ass was snug, and fitted around his cock like a tight fist.

Next time, he noted dimly in the back of his head. Later, when Kyungsoo was less desperate and more responsive to words.

With a bruising force, Jongin continued to fuck into Kyungsoo, allowing his knot to swell inside of him. It grew large enough for Jongin to have to nudge it in, pushing slowly into Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo more than enjoyed it; he shrieked hoarsely at the feeling of being stretched wide open by Jongin’s knot, and Jongin shivered. He loved when Kyungsoo became expressively vocal.

“S-stay in me,” Kyungsoo whimpered, reaching a hand to hold Jongin’s thigh. Jongin gave a particularly harsh thrust upwards, and Kyungsoo’s hand fell limp. His fingers curled, and Kyungsoo dropped his head onto the mattress with a loud moan.

“You like it, baby, hm?” he asked, “you like my knot in you?”

“I love it,” Kyungsoo swallowed thickly. Jongin hummed with pride, finally digging his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair and pulled him up. Kyungsoo didn’t see that coming and gasped when Jongin’s knot slid further in. He keened, and came all over the bed in a mess, grasping blindly at Jongin.

“Jongin, Jongin, come inside me, I want to feel you come—”

Kyungsoo’s ass gripped Jongin’s cock like a vice as he orgasmed, and Jongin thrust sloppily a few times upwards before he too came inside of him, biting down on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo milked his orgasm by fucking himself artlessly onto his cock; Jongin thought he could see stars as the line between pleasure and pain burned like a flame.

Kyungsoo moved till he could no more once Jongin’s knot fully formed and was stuck in Kyungsoo’s pert ass. “Your knot feels so full,” Kyungsoo sighed, running his hands down Jongin’s sides and legs in a subconscious manner. Jongin chuckled, his own hands travelling to touch Kyungsoo’s chest too, rubbing his fingers over Kyungsoo’s nipples.

Kyungsoo twisted restlessly against Jongin. “Mm, no,” he whimpered, even as he leaned into Jongin’s touch.

“I told you, Kyungsoo, you can’t relax yet,” Jongin murmured in his ear. Kyungsoo visibly shuddered. He looked up at Jongin with his wide eyes, pupils large and pleading.

“Again?” he asked, “Please?”

“Oh yes,” Jongin smiled, smothering Kyungsoo with kisses. They collapsed onto the bed, and Jongin laced his fingers in between Kyungsoo’s hands, his weight pressing Kyungsoo down.

“We’ll do it again and again,” he promised, circling his hips tantalizingly, “until my knot is never coming out of you.” Kyungsoo nodded frantically, cock probably already hard between his stomach and the bed. 

"But Kyungsoo, you know..." Jongin nuzzled into the crook of his neck, "you looked beautiful under me. Ass wide open and wet for me—” 

Kyungsoo began to squirm underneath him, mewling softly. Jongin chuckled, turning him over to look at him. Outright fucking didn't embarrass Kyungsoo at all, oh no, but compliments were clearly a different matter entirely. 

"You know, I want to fuck you on your back this time, baby. That pretty face shouldn't go to waste," Jongin smiled. 

"Fuck you," Kyungsoo muttered under his breath, cheeks ablaze. "I intend to, baby," he smiled and pressed his pelvis gently up into his ass. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
